Spirit of the Maverick Hunter
by shonen blade
Summary: Fifty years in the future, Dr. Cain uncovers the last creation of Dr. Light.. Megaman X. But, there is another who shows up in the future as well. the continuation of Bittersweet Memories . rated M for drug and alcohol use, heavy swearing, and hentai.
1. voices

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Voices.**

**Fifty years have passed since X was discovered in the ruins of Dr. Light's lab by an aging scientist who goes by the name of Dr. Cain.**

**Months after X's discovery, Dr. Cain creates Reploids, replicated humanoids built similar to X's design….**

**Shortly thereafter…. The reploids created start going "maverick" as it was called. Reeking havoc on the city.**

**An organization created by Dr. Cain known as the Maverick Hunters, led by one of Dr. Cain's unmavericked reploids, Sigma, were formed and immediately dispatched to problem areas throughout the city.**

**X, at first was solely against fighting… going against his own programming, but was soon convinced by Sigma and Dr. Cain that fighting this problem head on was the only way to rid the city of this constant problem.**

**Taking X under his wing, Sigma defeats maverick after maverick… until, one day…**

"**Dr. Cain… we need to have a talk…" Sigma spoke as he sat down next to Cain as he ate his dinner.**

"…**what seems to be troubling you my son?" Cain questioned.**

**Sigma deeply sighed.**

"…**it's about X… I think something might be troubling him…. At first, he was one of the greatest hunters I had…. But lately… he seems to be…. Off…"**

**Cain laid down his silverware and looked up at Sigma.**

"**Off?"**

"… **Yes…. Just this morning… he was in the middle of keeping several civilians safe from maverick plasma fire… and then… he just dropped his weapon… and stood there… like he was in some sort of daze…"**

**Dr. Cain looked concerned.**

"**Were and civilians injured?" **

**Sigma shook his head.**

"**Fortunally, not this time…but, who knows? I really can't him going into the field, ready to fight and then… freezing like that…."**

**Dr. Cain sadly shook his head, making Sigma looking puzzled.**

"**Is there something that you know that you are not telling me Doctor?"**

**Dr. Cain lowered his eyes.**

"**I was afraid that this might happen… I guess it was only a matter of time…."**

"… **What is it?"**

"… **I built you and many other reploids based off X's design… but with one slight difference… and I am glad in a way I did not add that feature…"**

"**And what might that be?"**

**Cain raised his eyes up towards Sigma once again.**

"**His conscious… apparently, it's turning out to be a problem…. But, I guess, in a way it's what makes X unique… you should really consider yourself lucky, as it were."**

**Sigma stood up.**

"**but Doctor…. If it happens again… you, as well as I will know the outcome…"**

**Dr. Cain shook his head…**

"**yes, I am aware of the problem….lets just hope that this 'problem' works itself out."**

* * *

**Later that night… as X slept in his capsule…. Visions ran through his head….**

**Visions, or dreams as they were… however they were perceived, passed through his mind.**

**One particular vision or dream… constantly appeared….**

…**a face…. With a voice… that echoed through his mind….**

"…**Xxxxx….." the voice called out softly, echoing through his head.**

**At first, the face was distorted… eventually clearing… until the face was as clear as day….**

…**the voice continued to call his name.**

**Despertly, X tried to call the name of the face that flickered through his head… every time he called the name; he felt his own voice betray him….**

…**until….**

…**his eyes flashed open as he spoke the name in a soft whisper…**

"…**.Shonen…."**


	2. my name is hikari

As time went on… Maverick attacks continue to breakout throughout the city keeping the Maverick Hunters busy trying to maintain peace…

"If this keeps up, no one is going to have anytime to properly recharge… which means…"

"…which means, that we have to exterminate all the mavericks before they take over this city…?" Sigma interjected, cutting off the negative thoughts of one of his unit members.

The hunter from unit seventeen saluted as he apologized.

"I am sorry Sir… it's just…."

"Yes… I am well aware of the fact that we are out numbered…." Sigma began then turned his attention towards X. "he has so much potential… and he's just wasting it…. Just because, he has…. Feelings…." Sigma continued in a soft whisper.

After a few hours… the battle had ended, the casualties fortunally were not from Sigma's unit. Still… it was obvious that Sigma was not happy with X's performance, and without another word, requested that X return to Hunter base and report to Dr. Cain for a full examination.

Now, X knew, to never question authority, so, without another word… he did as he was asked and went to go see Dr. Cain.

Lying down on the exam table, Dr. Cain deeply sighed as he began his testing of X's systems… agility, weapons…. Everything needed to ensure that everything was working in proper order.

After about an hour, Dr. Cain rubbed his chin.

"…Sigma didn't explain to you on why you had to report here?"

X merely shook his head.

"No Doctor… he just wanted you to look at me… I feel fine…. Except…"

"..Except?"

X deeply sighed as he sat up.

"…except… the fact that I've been having… dreams…"

Dr. Cain looked puzzled.

"You've been having dreams? But, that's normal, for someone like you…. After all X…. your design is not like others…. It is similar…. But there are some things that are not… is… is that the reason on your performance in the battlefield? Is it because of these dreams that you have been having?"

X lowered his eyes….

"…it's not so much the fact that I'm having dreams… it's what they're pertaining too…"

Dr. Cain pulled a chair closer to him and sat down.

"Which are?"

"…my past…. More so…. My sister…."

Cain drew back…

"Sister? You have a sister?"

X nodded.

"Well… Not totally… she was a lab assistant of my creator… my father…her name was Shonen Blade…. She taught me what it was like to be a human… how to truly experience it…. And, as time went on… I grew to…. Love her…."

Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Did she respond in kind?"

X once again nodded.

"… so what happened to her? Did she die? Was she killed?"

X closed his eyes; as a tear rolled own his cheek.

"I don't know… the last things of my past that I remember; we were fighting this red robot, built by my father's nemesis… Shonen and I merged bodies…."

".. Merged?" Cain interrupted.

"Yea… it was kind of a hidden power she had, that she shared with me… alchemy, she called it…"

"… Interesting…. Please continue…"

X took a deep breath… then continued to explain to Dr. Cain on how after he and Shonen merged and destroyed the robot… then…. He fell into nothingness…until the day he was discovered by Cain and his excavation crew…

"That is an interesting story…. But my only question is that wouldn't she be dead after all these years? I mean… she was a human… they do have a life expectancy."

X shook his head in disagreement.

"No… I know she's alive… she has to be… I would know if she was dead… I wouldn't be able to feel her…if she was dead…"

"Feel her?"

X looked up at Cain.

"You don't share something like alchemic energy, and not be connected to someone on a spiritual level…."

Dr. Cain was about to try to rebuttal, when an emergency alarm rang out throughout the halls of hunter tower.

"…no… not again… not the mavericks…. Not again… "X deeply sighed. Then a call distracted X with his own thoughts…

"Lieutenant X… Commander Sigma wants you to report to transport bay 5, he wants you to take this one solo…" a random hunter reported.

"..Me? Isn't that a little dangerous? I can't take on a maverick attack by myself…"

"..Sir… this one might be an answer to all your problems…"

Confusion crossed X's face

"Problems?"

"Yes Sir… it was reported that, the mystery woman who keeps showing up and stealing all our thunder is at the scene at this very moment…"

X's eyes widened…

"Mystery woman?" X began, the looked up towards the door to the exam room…

"…Shonen…" he whispered…


	3. leap of faith

Traveling at a speed faster than light, that was the transporter circuit, X arrived at the location that was pre registered into the computer.

Quickly, he scanned the area, looking for any sign of what might possibly be any evidence of his long lost sister.

"She's got to be here…. No one hated evil more than Shonen…." X thought to himself as his sensors registered the information that he scanned.

A few dozen reploids, hunter and maverick littered the ground X stood on, unknowing that he was being watched by a lone figure, standing upon the top of the building that X was dispatched too….

X, knelt down and examined one of the reploids that was attacked… then, he looked up slightly…

"I know this place…. I've been here before…. But… when?" he questioned himself as he glanced around.

"Wait a minute… this is Belvedere Castle…. I knew I recognized this place…. This… This is where Shonen found me so many years ago…"

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the father of all…. A curse that has plagued this city for over fifty years…" a voice from above called out causing X to look up to the sky.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" X demanded as he began to charge his buster.

The lone figure jumped up from the top of the castle, fell through the air, and landed… Ever so gently a few feet away from X.

X drew back slightly, but did not lower his buster.

"Ask and ye shall receive… now then…are you going to let yourself be destroyed quietly? Or are you going to put up a fight like these other… reploids?"

X lowered his buster slightly.

""why are you doing this? What do you have against reploids… and more so… what do you have against me?"

"…it's simple…X. I thought that if I made enough noise… that if I caused enough destruction… that you would eventually come… and I guess I was right…"

X sadly shook his head.

"What's gotten into you Shonen? The last person I would expect this from, of all people, would be from you… what made you like this?"

Shonen's hands started to glow.

"…do not call me by that name…. as far as I am concerned, that name died fifty years ago… it was lost to me… my name is Hikari… a name that strikes fear in every heart… and now…. I have you to contend with… cut off the head… And the body dies…." she spoke as her hands began to now glow a pure white.

"Shonen… I…. I don't know what made you like this… after that last battle we had with that red menace, everything is pretty much a blank to me… I don't even know what happened to my father…" X replied as he once again pointed his buster at Shonen.

"..He died X… he died alone… and you… your body was too damaged to be repaired by myself…. I… I was left alone… to fend for myself for all those years…. I buried Dr. Light, by myself; out in the country… he always liked the country… and you… I didn't know what to do… so… I did the only thing I could… I placed you back in your capsule, sealed it and hoped for the best…"

X lowered his buster and turned his eyes away.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you felt as if you were alone… " X began then he turned his eyes back to Shonen. "But that doesn't explain on how you were able to survive all these years and never age a day…"

Shonen raised one of her hands, pointing it at X.

"I could explain that to you, but it would be a waste of my breath, for you are not long for this world. You will not walk away from this the victor X… my goal for this life, is to free all people from this curse that you, yourself have inflicted upon us…"

X drew back…

"You intend to destroy me? Just because my design was copied?"

".. Thinking back now… I should have just left you to die on the battlefield…"

X looked speechless…

"… This world would have been better off without you being found… I should of…."

X drew his hand to his chest.

"Shonen… I was never asked to be replicated…. Dr. Cain was curious on my design… he knew that there was a possibility that something would go wrong… but he did it anyway. No one could have predicted that everything would go wrong at once… that's why the Maverick Hunters were formed… to handle things like this… I swear…."

Shonen dropped her head slightly, but kept her eyes trained on X.

".. That's why I have to do this X…. that's why I have to destroy you… if I don't… then Cain will continue to create more reploids after your design… trying to perfect his mistakes… and meanwhile… there will be more maverick reploids running amuck… which means, there would be more death and destruction… I can't keep this up forever… I can't keep using my energy every minute of everyday…. This has to end…. This has to end now…"

X took a deep sigh…

"…then.. If that's what it will take for you to end your rampage… then… there's nothing I can do about it.. But.. I do have one request…"

Shonen made a face, as she rolled her eyes.

"You are not going to make this easy for me? Are you?"

X smiled slightly.

". I figured, that a person.. Or reploid, could have one last request before they were to be executed." X began as his body began to glow a soft blue causing Shonen to shield her eyes for a second.

X breathed deep as his armor disappeared and was replaced by regular street clothes. A simple pair of blue jeans, white sneakers, a blue t-shirt and a darker blue jacket with the Maverick Hunters insignia on the shoulder, and his name, as it were, on the left side of his jacket.

X, then looked up at Shonen, who, by this time had recovered from the light show, but, lowered her hand and still kept her energy charged.

"… may I ask a question.?. Before you rid the world of me…?"

"And what would that be?"

"…do you still carry that snowflake pendant that I gave you so many years ago?"

Shonen drew her hand to the upper part of her chest, and grasped the pendent in her hand.

"… Do you remember why I gave it to you?"

"… you… you said it was because …. You loved me…." Shonen replied in a soft whisper.

X nodded as he stepped closer to Shonen, as her energy began to falter… and the glow started to dim.

Slowly, he reached out for her hand.

"…Shonen… I am sorry that you had to endure all those hardships alone…. I curse myself everyday, that I wasn't there by your side like I promised I would… and I know that there is no way you could ever forgive me…. But there is one thing that I want you to know… for certain… even if you still wish to destroy me.. I will still continue to love you…"

X then touched her heart…

".. Because.. I will be in here… always…"

Shonen lowered her head as tears began to form in her eyes and fall down her cheeks…

X lifted her chin up towards him and wiped the tears away…

"Please.. Don't cry…" he whispered.

Shonen tried to speak.. But only a slight hiccup managed to come out, causing X to chuckle lightly.

"…I'm sorry it took me so long to be this close to you… and…. To do this…" X began to say as he closed his eyes, leaned in and gently kissed Shonen upon the lips.

Shonen responded in kind as she to, closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss…

X released her hand as he wrapped both arms around Shonen, who did the same…

…both bodies, stood silent… together…. After being apart for so many years…

….. After a few minutes… both X and Shonen relaxed their grip on each other, but neither one pulled away….

".. What now little brother? I doubt that whoever is in charge of the Hunters is going to let me go with a warning…."

X smiled.

"It's fine… once I tell them the truth that you went wild…."

Shonen put her hands in front of her…

"Whoa!.. Wait a minute…. I don't think any truth, no matter what you tell them, is going to work… there's got to be a better way…"

X crossed his arms…

"Well… I could always 'capture' you and have you brought in for questioning…but.. There are some of the Hunter that know about you…"

"…like who?"

"Well…. Dr. Cain knows….and telling him anything… odds are he spread it around the Tower like wildfire…."

Shonen rolled her eyes…

"Great… just wonderful…so.. Are they aware of what I can do?"

X nodded, causing Shonen to roll her eyes once again…

"Perfect…" she whispered.

X wrapped his arm around her shoulder…

"..Not to worry, little sis…. Just follow my lead, and if we're lucky… we could both be in the same unit…"

Shonen looked up at X.

"And if something goes wrong?" she questioned, causing X to shrug his shoulders.

"..Then we'll both be seeing Dad a lot sooner than expected….


	4. it was the best time of my life

**Shonen growled as she followed X, led by Sigma down an extremely hall located in Hunter Tower.**

**X slowed his walking so he could be within earshot of Shonen.**

"**I'm sorry… If I had known that they were going to put titanium handcuffs on you…." X whispered into her ear.**

**Shonen kept her eyes in front of her.**

"… **This is the last time I let you talk me into anything."**

**X cringed as he increased his step to catch up to Sigma.**

"**Sir… You are not going to hurt her… Are you?"**

**Sigma stopped then turned and looked down at X.**

"**What concern of it is yours? Sister or not… she is a war criminal…"**

"**War criminal? Since when?" X questioned, sounding puzzled.**

**Sigma glanced behind his shoulder.**

"**.. Since she murdered half our forces…."**

"**Murdered? I did not murder anyone… a reploid is a reploid is a reploid… there was no way I could distinguish one from another…. I was angry… I was trying to draw X into the open to kill him…. To end this nightmare…. However, I'm all better now….seriously… now, will you take these damn cuffs off…" Shonen tried to rebuttal, but not sounding to convincing.**

**Sigma stepped closer to Shonen.**

"**I will remove those handcuffs when I am certain you are no longer a threat to this organization."**

**Shonen chuckled.**

"**You really think that these things are going to stop me from using my powers?" Shonen said with a smirk.**

**Sigma bent over, looking Shonen right in the eyes.**

"…**you even think of it, and I'll make sure you never have use of your hands again…."**

**Shonen drew back slightly, and then waved her hand in front of her face.**

"**Uuuggg… someone had onions for breakfast…. Dude… seriously, you need a dose of mouthwash…"**

**Snickering was heard though out the hall from different areas.**

**X merely wiped his hand across his face.**

"**Smooth sis… real smooth…"**

**Sigma simply gave an evil grin.**

"**You think you're really funny… don't you?"**

**Shonen shrugged her shoulders.**

"**Yea… I really do…I got a good sense of humor as well… I let X take me into custody. Which I think was the funniest thing I have ever done."**

**Sigma's gaze never left Shonen's.**

"**..And why would that be funny?"**

**Shonen gave a slight grin.**

"**..It's funny… because I let him….I could have put up a fight… but I didn't…."**

**Sigma turned his attention to X.**

"**She let you capture her?"**

**X let out a nervous chuckle.**

**Sigma then straightened up, and then continued to walk down the hall towards the lab.**

"**:well then… let's see how funny it is when I place you in the 17th**** unit…and I can assure you… you will no different from any other reploidian hunter in this entire tower. I assure you… by this time next week… you will beg me to kill you…"**

**Shonen sniffed.**

"**I doubt that…"**

* * *

**Two weeks later….**

**Shonen breathing was deep and shallow as she leaned up against a wall within one of the multiple training rooms located in Hunter Tower….**

…**X, her partner, was in the same condition…**

"**.. You couldn't just keep your mouth shut… Could you? You had to keep going…" X began…then using what little energy, he had in reserve, managed to turn his head and look at Shonen. ".. He's going to work us until one of us dies… you are aware of that"**

**Still, out of breath Shonen responded.**

"**..No way, shut the hell up… he has no idea who he's screwing with…."**

**X leaned his head back up against the wall.**

"**I… I don't even have enough energy to remove my armor…"**

**Grunting as she got up, Shonen crawled over to X and started to remove his helmet. Causing X to look at her with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Um… What are you doing?"**

"**.. Helping you remove your armor… duh…"**

**X slapped her hands away.**

"**Stop it… I can do it by myself…."**

**Shonen caught his hands in mid slap, and then looked at him.**

"**.. You really don't make things easy. Do you?" Shonen said as she smiled evilly.**

"… **But Shonen… We're in public… if we get caught…."**

"**That's what makes it so exciting….now… Just relax… you don't have to do anything….let me pleasure you…" Shonen whispered as she began to remove X armor….**

… **Chest plate, hip armor, cuffs, boots… everything was removed ever so carefully…ever so slowly.**

**Eventually… X was sitting on the floor… wearing nothing but his blue jumpsuit. Shonen crawled closer to X, reached behind his back and slowly un zippered his jumpsuit down below his waist.**

**X gasped as the cold air hit his skin.**

**Shonen placed a finger over X's lips…**

"**shhh…. The less noise you make… The better…." she whispered.**

**X quickly nodded as Shonen removed her shirt, brassier, jeans and sneakers… but left her underwear in place.**

"…**uh… what are you going to…." X's question was cut short as he gasped.**

**Shonen chuckled as she continued her assault…**

**X moaned in pleasure as he closed his eyes… every wire, circuit, and cable in his body felt a warm, soothing sensation flow throughout his body. **

**After a few minutes.. Shonen leaned back… and looked at X. causing him to open one eye.**

"**..what's the matter?… is.. Is that it?" he asked in a nervous tone.**

**Shonen simply shook her head.**

"**..no… I just need you to lie down."**

"**lay down?… what for?"**

**Shonen grabbed his shoulders and guided him to the floor. Then, sat on top of him.**

"**now then…. Are you ready?"**

**X swallowed a lump in his throat.**

"**..I guess so….what are you going to do?"**

**Once again, Shonen chuckled softly as she lifted herself up slightly to reposition herself on top of X. Causing him once again to gasp.**

**Pushing herself fully down on X. she moaned softly.**

**Instinct took over as X grabbed Shonen's rear and began to push her up and down on top of him, both moaning with extreme pleasure.**

**X felt his sister become wetter and wetter, which assisted him in thrusting himself into her faster and faster. As Shonen felt X grow inside of her, getting deeper and deeper….**

**Both bodies rhythmically moving. In harmony… as it has been, as it shall be….**

**After, what seemed as an eternity… Shonen, took what energy she had left and removed herself from X as she slowly collapsed to the ground.**

**X, continued to lie in the same position…. Unable to move as well…**

"**..Shonen… if they find us like this… we're screwed…" X managed to say after a few minutes of intense breathing.**

**.. Shonen's only response was that of some garbled mumbling as she slowly drifted off to sleep.**


	5. revenge is a dish best served cold

Revenge is a dish best served cold…

A few days went by without a word from X or Shonen about their intense training session. They both decided that it would be in their best interest never to speak about what transpired…

But, unfortunally…. Sigma had plans for the both of them…

…more training…

Deeply sighing as she rolled her eyes. Shonen endured the forced training… X, on the other hand began to show signs of severe fatigue…

"He can't keep doing this… my body may be synthetic… but I do have limits… and I know for a fact that I'm beyond my limit." X whispered as he and Shonen listened to the plan for the both of them.

Sigma cleared his throat, grabbing X's attention.

"Is there something you would like to add? Rookie…."

X glanced at Shonen as he swallowed a lump in this throat.

"Um… No Commander Sigma…"

Sigma narrowed his eyes as a grin washed over his face.

"… You know… I've been watching you two for a while now…. And the way your performance has been, I can truly say it has improved only slightly… so… I have decided, that the best way you two can become the best hunters you can be is to train you… Personally…

X took a short breath.

".. Is there a problem with that?"

X nervously looked over at Shonen, whose expression did not change.

"… No Sir…" X replied with a slight nervous tone in his voice.

Sigma then looked over at Shonen.

"Well?"

"… I don't have a problem with it either… I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into with me…Sir…" Shonen replied with a cool tone in her voice.

Sigma chuckled.

"And why would that be?"

Shonen wryly smiled.

"Just a warning…."

* * *

Weeks went by, with neither X nor Shonen seeing any sight of each other, except, whenever they were called to respond to a maverick attack. And even with that… it was still only a couple of quick glances.

Shonen was finally fed up with not being able to see her brother and made a decision to confront Sigma to demand that he lay off her brother and herself and let the two of them just be regular Maverick Hunters.

Sigma… On the other hand… Had other plans….

…Late one night…. Sigma woke X up from a short night of recharging…

"…w…what's going on?" X asked with a confused voice.

"Just another training session my boy…"

X looked at his watch.

"But… it's two a.m. I'm not finished with my…"

Sigma grabbed X's arm and yanked him down the hall.

"There's no time for that… time is being wasted…"

Remaining confused…. X tried to release his hand from Sigma's grip… but to no avail.

Sigma released a small chuckle as he arrived at the 'special' training room.

He entered his pass code as the door then slid open.

"This shouldn't take long X…" Sigma spoke with a low tone. Then pushed X into the dimly lit room, quickly following him just as the door slid closed.

…leaving the hallway silent and alone.

* * *

The next morning… the sun was shining… the birds were singing…

.. And there was a large crowd of hunters outside Shonen's apartment door….

"…is he still alive?"

"… I don't know…"

"… He looks pretty banged up…"

"..Humph… he probably told Commander Sigma off and got his ass kicked…"

"…the commander would never do such a thing…."

Whispers in the hall began to rise to a low hum which soon became a noise that could be heard in either direction in the hall.

Including Shonen's apartment…

.. Seconds later… the door to her apartment flew open…

"What the hell is going on here?" Shonen asked with a slight growl to her voice…

Some hunters just looked at her with a blank stare… while the others looked down at the floor by her feet.

…Slowly, Shonen looked down….

…her eyes opened wide…

Lying on the ground… unmoving… barely breathing… and bleed in g heavy from multiple parts of his body from various wounds inflicted upon his skin was her brother…. X…

Shonen felt her strength leave her body as her legs buckled and dropped to her knees by her brother.

"…X…" Shonen softly whispered.

She held her breath, waiting for a response…

A twitch… a fluttering of his eyes….

…anything…

"X…." she tried again. This time, her voice was a little bit stronger.

..Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity to Shonen… X managed to open his eyes… and let out a soft moan.

"…my God X…. what the hell happened to you? Did you get jumped?"

X closed his eyes as a pained expression washed over his face, followed by a cry of pain… a cry so loud… that Shonen could have sworn that even the dead could have heard it.

"We got to get him to the repair lab right away!" one hunter shouted out.

Shonen was speechless as a couple of hunters carefully picked X off the ground and began to carry him down the hall heading for the repair lab.

Slowly, Shonen got to her feet and unemotionally followed the hunters down the hall. Blood dripped from X's wounds as he continued to cry out in pain which eventually turned to gasping and low moaning.

Shonen then quickened her step to catch up to the hunters who carried X.

"X…" she whispered. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

X slowly shook his head… as tears feel down his cheeks.

"I can't tell you… he threatened to kill the both of us if I spoke his name…." X spoke with a pained voice.

"…who!?… Who was it? Tell me!" Shonen shouted at the top of her lungs.

"…no…. I… I can't…"

Shonen's anger began to intensify…

"Tell me… Or I'll kill you myself….!"

X took a stuttered gasp then spoke the name…

"S…Sigma…" he whispered a second before he fell into unconsciousness.

The hunters who carried X, quickened their step…

"Come on… We got to hurry…. X just passed out… The pain is too much for him…." one hunter shouted as they continued quickly down the hall.

Shonen remained in the same spot she was after X told her the name.

"…Sigma? Sigma did this to him?" Shonen spoke in a whisper again. Slowly, her hands formed into fists as they began to glow a soft blue, as her eyes began to glow white.

"Sigma…." she growled as her breathing became shallow, her power… intensifying…

"…that son of a bitch….. I'm gonna freaking kill him…."


	6. now it's my turn

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter…**

_**Yea, as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death… I shall fear no evil….**_

_

* * *

_

"**Commander Sigma… Hunter Blade is here to see you." a random Hunter informed the leader of the 17th**** unit.**

**Sigma smiled an evil grin.**

"**I've been waiting for her… please; let her in… this shouldn't take up too much of my time."**

**The hunter nodded as he went to retrieve Shonen.**

**Seconds later… she entered Sigma's office… not looking very happy at all…**

**Sigma once again smiled.**

"**Something on your mind? Rookie…"**

**Shonen growled as her energy began to increase.**

"…**you….how dare you….how dare you do what you did to my brother…." Shonen replied with a low growl in her voice.**

**Sigma's smile never left his face as he continued …**

"**.. Humph… it's not my fault that X couldn't handle facing a more powerful opponent."**

**Shonen took a step forward, her energy remained steady.**

"**My brother is in a repair bed…. There's no telling when he'll be awake… all I know is that I know you did it on purpose…. You tricked him… Or didn't give him enough time to prepare… when I found him outside my apartment… he wasn't even in his armor, which means… that you caught him off guard…. That's a chicken**

**Shit move…. You can't face him normally… So you have to trick him, just so you can win…"**

**Sigma's smile faltered slightly as he stood up straight.**

"**.. What exactially are you saying? Rookie…."**

**Shonen dropped her head slightly, as her eyes remained on Sigma.**

"**..What I'm saying… Is that you're afraid of him… you're afraid of having your ass handed to you, by someone who's smaller that you. Despite the fact that he has limitless power… you're afraid to die… you're afraid that you would be ridiculed for the rest of your life…." **

**Sigma slammed his fists on his table, making Shonen jump only slightly.**

"**You honestly think that I can't take him on by myself in full gear? Is that it?"**

**Shonen lips produced a wry grin.**

"**Yea…. That's the gist of it…. You're nothing than a wanna be reploid who likes to fix it so the odds are in your favor… you know, as well as everybody else, that X can and will kick your metallic ass from here to Japan, without even breaking a sweat…."**

**Sigma began to growl…**

"**Hell… Even I could take you on, myself… And not even use a fraction of my alchemic powers…."**

"**THAT DOES IT!" Sigma screamed at the top of his metallic lungs as he grabbed the desk and tossed it into the air, landing mere inches from Shonen's feet.**

"…**. you're really a big talker… let's see you put those words into action…" Sigma continued, trying so hard to hold in his anger and frustration.**

**Shonen smiled.**

"**You got something to say? Jackass?"**

**Sigma walked closer to Shonen, bent over slightly and whispered in her ear.**

"… **You're asking for a challenge? Well, you got it…."**

**Shonen began to cough as she waved her hand in front of her face.**

"**Dude… What did I tell you about that breath…?"**

**Sigma growled once again….**

"**..Noon… At the arena… make sure you show up on time…."**

"… **What? No challenge? Don't you want to make it interesting?"**

**Sigma stood up…**

"**What are you talking about?"**

**Shonen shrugged her shoulders…**

"**You know a little wager…. I wouldn't want to waste my energy kicking your ass and not get anything out of it…."**

**An interested look crossed Sigma's face.**

"**What did you have in mind?"**

"**..Well… if you win… which won't happen… I'll give you access to all of X's blueprints and files… Everything on how he functions and the secret to his limitless power…"**

**Sigma began to rub his chin…**

"**Interesting…."**

"**But…." Shonen continued. "If I win… Which I will, then you have to promote X to Commander of the 17****th**** unit and retire yourself from the Maverick Hunters… Forever…."**

"**..That will never happen…. I will win…. And you will die… Along with your brother…. Once I have all the knowledge I need from him… he won't be any more use to me…. Neither will you…"**

**Shonen spun on her heels and made her way back out into the hallway.**

"**If that's the game you want to play… Than that's fine… but be warned… there was another who boasted such things to me a while ago… and the same result will happen to you." she threatened, not looking back.**

**Sigma merely sneered….**

"**.. She might be a challenge… but…. I know a guaranteed way to gain the upper hand, and keep it…"**

**Accessing his comlink, Sigma made a call to the repair lab…**

"… **this is Commander Sigma… have hunter X transferred to my private chambers immediately…"**

"**.. But Sir…. Hunter X is still in bad shape… he's in no condition to be moved…"**

"… **That was not a request! That was an order!" Sigma shouted into his comlink.**

"…**y…yes Sir…"**

**Shutting off his comlink, Sigma began to laugh with great evil…**

"**.. Let's see who will come out the winner in this…. Your life is ruined…."**


	7. showtime

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter.**

**Storming out of Sigma's office. Shonen grumbled to herself about not taking the opportunity of taking out Sigma right then and there. But… then there would be no witnesses to her powers and what she could do with them.**

**Losing herself in her thoughts, Shonen didn't even know about the shadow following her… at least… That's what she wanted it to think.**

**Quickly, she dashed around the corner, causing the shadow to follow her…**

…**only Shonen was waiting for her chance…**

**In a flash of a nano second, Shonen grabbed the shadow by the throat and slammed it against the wall…**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing? You honestly think that you could sneak up on me? Who are you anyway?" Shonen demanded as she held them against the wall.**

"**Let me go you crazy psycho… I wasn't following you… I was trying to inform you of something… and by the way… You already know who I am…"**

**Shonen released him…**

"**Oh yea? How so?"**

"… **We fought in battle over fifty years ago… I barely survived…"**

**Shonen's eyes turned away for a half a second…**

"**..Fifty years ago? That means you're…" Shonen didn't finish her sentence when she realized who stood before her… quickly… She charged her energy and took a defensive stance….**

"…**you know… you keep carelessly wasting your energy like that… you're not going to able to fight Sigma tomorrow afternoon…."**

**Shonen's glow, as it were, started to falter.**

"**So you are him…. You are Zero…."**

**Zero smiled…**

"**It's about time you recognized me…" Zero said with a smirk.**

"**Well… You really didn't leave me with a good taste in my mouth…. After all you were trying to kill us…"**

**Zero waved her off.**

"**It was my programming… but that's not important now… Shonen… you're being set up…"**

**Shonen crossed her arms.**

"**Yea… Right… why should I believe you? You were evil then and you're probably evil now…."**

**Zero rolled his eyes as he growled.**

"**Would you shut the fuck up for a second and listen to me? X is not in the repair lab… He's been taken to Sigma's private chamber."**

**Shonen drew back.**

"**What the hell for?"**

"**.. Sigma knows he's going to lose to you… even I know it… he's seen you in the battlefield. There's nothing wrong with your fighting skills… he's afraid of you… that's why he took X… as long as he has him… you can't fight… you can't win…" Zero explained, extenuating the point by poking her shoulder.**

**Shonen looked over her shoulder.**

"**That sneaky son of a bitch… why would he think that if he has X, I wouldn't fight? Something like that would bring the hell down him a lot harder…." Shonen spoke while she clenched her hand into a fist.**

**Zero placed his hand on her shoulder…**

"**.. How badly do you want to destroy him?"**

**Shonen looked into Zero's eyes…**

"**Very…"**

**Zero smiled as he led Shonen down the hall…**

"**O.k. then… this is what we're going to do…"**

* * *

**X felt cold….**

…**very cold…**

**Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself not in a maintenance bed… But, in a regular bed…**

**Huge goose down pillows sat at the head of the bed while X lay on the mattress… the softest pillow top he could ever imagine…. Complete with red silk bed sheets and…**

…**rose petals?**

**Curious… X painfully sat up only to be greeted by a familiar voice.**

"**Well… good morning sunshine… sleep well?"**

**X turned his body towards the voice, only to draw back in shock…**

"**C…Commander Sigma?" X questioned in a slight nervous tone.**

**Sigma rose out of a nearby chair walked across the room and sat down within mere inches of X…**

"**..W…what am I doing here? Instead of the repair lab? My body is still in need of repair and an extended charge timeframe. It hurts to breathe… and my senses are all fuzzy…" X continued as his breathing became shallow…**

**Sigma reached one of his arms out and touched X's hand.**

"**My dear X… there will be plenty of time for that… right now… we must…" Sigma began as he leaned closer to X, causing him to draw back once again.**

"**..We must what?"**

**Sigma smiled as he yanked X closer to him, forcing X into a kiss…**

"**N…no… what are you doing?" X tried to speak as he began to pull away.**

**Sigma laughed…**

"**Oh, no you don't….you're not getting away from me… if you can do it with a human… You can do it with me…" Sigma spoke with a low tone as he pulled X closer once again and forced X into another kiss… this time slipping his tongue down his throat.**

**X released a muffled scream… hardly audible to the naked ear.**

**Taking his free hand, Sigma began to pull off X's shirt and then his shorts…**

**A cold chill ran up his spine as he desperately tried to fight Sigma off…**

"**..No…" he cried…. "Please…. Don't…. stop…"**

**Sigma stopped for one second then smiled a wide evil grin.**

"**Don't stop? Huh? Well… If you insist…"**

**Before X had time to think, Sigma pulled his pants down, flipped X over, drawing him to his knees, his elbows on the mattress and proceeded to take his dominating position upon the smaller reploid.**

**X took a deep gasp of air as Sigma, without warning, thrusted his way inside of X. causing him to cry out in pain.**

**Sigma laughed as he thrusted in and out of X.**

"**..Don't cry… relax… enjoy it… there's going to be a lot more of these sessions after I kill your sister…"**

**Between tears and crying, X managed to whisper out a short question.**

"**..Why?"**

**Sigma continued to push deeper and deeper… trying to cum… trying to make X his, despite the fact that Shonen was the first to take X's virginity.**

"**..Why? It's simple… by noon tomorrow… Shonen and I are going to resolve a challenge… the winner, which will be me, will have unlimited access to you at all times… for anything that I desire… blueprints, schematics… weapons… and so forth…"**

**X dropped his head…**

"**Why… why would she do this… to me…?" X questioned himself, trying to ignore the pain… but, every time the pain would subside for a little… Sigma would thrust deeper… almost hitting that mysterious spot that everyone has, and everyone loves to touch.**

**Sigma began to grunt as his member began to enlarge within X, causing him to scream even louder, and cry a lot harder.**

"**..That's right… scream all you want… all these rooms in Hunter Tower are soundproof… I'm going to fuck you raw… I want you to bleed…my God…you are so tight…"**

**..And just like that… As if on cue… Sigma noticed a red stream escape X's rear. Smiling… His thrusted one last time, causing X to tilt his head back and release a scream that one would think it could be heard around the world. **

**Releasing himself within X, Sigma withdrew himself, causing the blood to flow more freely from X.**

**Sigma then rolled himself off the bed, replaced his pants, then stood proudly over his victim…**

"**..Now… Don't go anywhere… I'm not done with you quite yet…" Sigma spoke with an ominous chuckle as he turned and left the room.**

**Waiting a few seconds after the door slid closed, X weakly lifted his head up and stared at the door.**

**..Tears were still rolling down his cheeks…**

"…**why Shonen? Why would you do this to me?"**


	8. shine down

_(Just a little friendly note… I have to say that there will be certain things in the next following chapters that will be earning this fanfic an M rating…_

_I do apologize about that, but remember this is the future, and humanity is not as happy as some people may want it to be…._

_..Also, listening to music from the band Gorillaz doesn't help… but, I grew up on this band… so….nya nya.)_

* * *

_Saturday, September 25__th__ 2137_

_Ten thirty a.m. _

* * *

Shonen quietly sat in her room….

Reaching over to her nightstand, she grabbed a joint, lit it, took a couple of small puffs then put it back in her ashtray.

She waited a few seconds before she released the smoke from her lungs, releasing a deep sigh as well.

"That mother… he has no idea on what fire I'm going to be bringing down on him in a few hours…. "She whispered to herself. Then began humming along to a song from her favorite band, 'Gorillaz- el manana'

A soft knock on her door caused her to release another sigh.

"..Yes… Come in…Zero"

"Hey Shonen, how did you know it was me?"

Shonen shrugged.

"Because as of this point in time, you're the only friend here I have…."

Zero sat down next to Shonen.

"…now, that's not true… there's um….and um….or how about….um…" Zero said trying to think of some people…

…Shonen merely rolled her eyes….

"…oh yea… that sounds like a whole bunch of people…. Thanks Z… that's all the reassurance that I need…."

Zero slapped hands on his knees as he proceeded to get up.

"Well, what can I say? You pissed off a lot of people…."

Shonen fell back on her bed.

"Eh… Fuck 'em…." she mumbled.

Zero sniffed the air then looked sternly at Shonen.

"What is that smell?"

Shonen rolled her eyes towards Zero.

"..What smell?"

Zero crossed his arms.

"Don't play dumb with me… you smoke pot… doesn't you?"

"…meh…"

"..How are you supposed to take down Sigma if you're high?"

Shonen rolled off her bed and stood up to Zero.

"It helps me relax… it helps me focus…"

"How are you supposed to focus in the state you're in?"

Shonen grabbed Zero by the shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"It makes me emotional… it heightens my senses…. Right now… I'm close to tears because that basterd has my brother…. God knows what he's doing to him, or has done to him…."

Zero turned his eyes away….

"..What? What is it? Why did you turn away? Zero, do you know something? Zero… Answer me" she demanded as she shook his shoulders.

"…it's nothing…"

Shonen shook his shoulders harder.

"You fucking liar! You know something… tell me or you will be the first to experience my anger!"

Zero swallowed a lump in his throat…

"…it's X…. S…Sigma did something to him…."

"What? What did he do?"

Zero looked back at Shonen, but did not have to udder a word….

…Shonen knows what was done to her brother….

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIM!!!! THE HELL WITH WAITING FOR NOON…. THIS SHIT ENDS NOW!!!!" Shonen screamed at the top of her lungs as she dashed out of the room, with Zero right behind her.

* * *

_Saturday_

_September 25__th__ 2137_

_11:31 am_

Reploids from around the city, Hunter and regular, filled the arena….

…even a few dozen humans fit themselves in very nicely…

After all, it's not everyday that a 'normal' human throws down a challenge to the second most powerful reploid in history.

Standing in the middle of the arena, waving at his 'fans', was Sigma…

"Thank you my friends and soldiers…. It is good to see who holds dominance in this organization… and after today… I WILL be the strongest reploid in history….."

Cheers and applause followed his little speech, and then quickly died down as Shonen, followed by Zero.

Sigma sneered…

"Bringing back up I see…. Well it's nice to know that you're early…. You must want to die quickly today…."

Scattered laughing echoed throughout the arena.

Shonen rolled up her sleeves, and then nodded at Zero.

"Go find X for me… bring him here…" Shonen whispered.

"But…. What about the um…"

She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter…. I just need his body… he's got half my energy stored within him…"

Zero blinked in confusion.

"But…. Why?"

Shonen turned back and looked at Sigma, but leaned her head back slightly.

"…just, never mind…. Now please. Go…."

Zero gave her a quick nod then ran out the door… looking for X.

"What's the matter? Your back-up decide to think smart and just give up?" Sigma joked, resulting in the crowd laughing once again.

Shonen shook her head.

"Nah… I just told him to bring back a lot of mops… 'Cause there's going to be an awful mess to clean up in a few minutes."

Sigma chuckled…

"Well… You might want to cancel that order… there will be no blood shed today…. Unless… you really want there too be"

Shonen took a defensive stance…

"And why would that be?"

Sigma smiled, as he stepped to the side, revealing a small figure behind him.

Shonen dropped her stance and took a step back in shock…

"…no…. no… it can't be….." she spoke in a half whisper.

The smile turned into an evil laugh…

"…now, what was that you were saying about making a mess?"

X raised his eyes, looking at Shonen.

Shonen still stood in shock. Her heart was racing, her breathing became rapid. She began to feel sick… real sick…"

".. X and I had a long talk…. And after much discussion… we have decided that you are not who you say you are…. You are… false…"

Shonen raised an eyebrow.

"False?"

Sigma nodded.

"You said you were here to protect him… That he would never get hurt… that he would never cry… plus on top of all that… You bet against yourself… Saying that if you lost, X would be mine…. Well, that doesn't sound like the Shonen Blade I've heard so much about….X is now mine… I claimed him… now; he has chosen to fight for me…. He will take my place…. And kill you once and for all…."

Still in shock… Shonen turned to X…

"Is…is that all true?"

X lowered his eyes…

Shonen felt her anger grow… not due to the fact, that she was under the assumption that she was double crossed by her brother…. But the fact that Sigma claimed X as his own…

Quickly, her energy rose, waves of alchemic energy radiated off her body as her hands began to glow…

Slowly, Sigma stepped back and out of the arena to join the other reploids.

X recalled his armor, transformed his arm into a cannon, began one of his charging sequences, and took a fighting stance.

Shonen, herself took up her defensive stance once again.

"… X… there's no way you're going to win."

X smiled….

"..I had no intention to win…. I'd rather die that remain Sigma's bitch…"

Her energy began to falter…

"Then why agree to take his place and fight me if you knew you we're going to lose? Why not just try to contact me? Tell me what we going on?"

Tears started to roll down his cheeks….

"I was ashamed…. Sigma told me lies… about everybody… even you…"

Shonen wiped her hand across her face…

"Oh Jesus Christ…. Why the fuck did you listen? That's your problem…. You listen to the bullshit more than you listen to the truth…."

Slowly, X lowered his buster….as his armor dissipated, revealing his wounds….

Shonen released a small gasp, raising her hand towards X….

"Oh my…." she began, and then walked towards him

X took a step back….

"…no…please…don't touch me…." he whispered…

Shonen drew back slightly, and then reached out for him again. This time she managed to grab his wrist.

X tried to pull back, but Shonen had a strong grip on it, and drew him closer to her…

"Stop this….X; please…you have to be repaired… not, here…. Fighting me…"

X shook his head…

"… then what are we going to do? We can't just walk away from this… one of us has to die…"

".. I don't know…" Shonen began to say, and then felt a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Splattering blood on X's shirt.

Slowly… She looked down.

"…I've been… shot…." she managed to whisper as she felt herself fall into X's arms.

Catching her and slowly lowering her to the ground. X placed his hand on Shonen's bloody shirt. Trying to make the blood stop….

"..Shonen? "X whispered.

Weakly… Shonen rolled her eyes over to X, and gave him a small smile.

"…I… I guess… you won…"


	9. there are no goodbyes

Spirit of the Maverick Hunter….

With a wide, evil grin on his face. Sigma rose from his chair and proudly made his way down the stairs… ready to claim his prize…

X, gently held a dying Shonen in his arms. Blood covered his hands as he held her head close to his chest… slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Just hang on sis… help will be here soon… just, please…. Hang on." he whispered in her ear.

Shonen didn't move, nor did she respond…

"…just please, please, please…. Hand on…. Don't leave me…." X whispered again, and then looked up at the figure standing next to him.

"It's time to go X…. she lost the bet…"

The next few sentences that came out of X's mouth made his eyes begin to tear.

"She's not dead…. I can feel her heart beating…. She didn't lose…. She wouldn't lose to someone like you…."

Sigma released a hearty chuckle.

"Oh really? So, why is she on the ground, bleeding? And you by her side like a lost puppy dog?" Sigma began as he grabbed X's arm and forcefully stood him up on his feet. "Now, come on…. Let's go I said."

X made a feeble attempt to pull himself free, but to no avail…

"Let me go!" X screamed.

Sigma snapped X around to force him to look at him.

"Why? Why do you still pine for someone who, just a few months before, was killing off reploids? A reploid is a reploid is a reploid… isn't that what she said? She even wanted to kill you…. And now… you cry, because she's dead? You should be celebrating like the rest of the city…. Now, I'm really not going to tell you again…. LET'S GO!" Sigma demanded as he jerked X outdoors.

X desperately pulled his arm, trying to free himself, digging his heals into the ground…

"…you're acting like a two year old…. You're really starting to piss me off…" Sigma began

"….you knew something? You seriously talk WAY too much." a voice from inside the arena called out.

Rolling his eyes, Sigma jerked X to the side.

"Now what? Oh, shit…"

Standing a few dozen feet from them was someone who X, deep in his heart knew wouldn't and couldn't be defeated….

Shonen stood before both of them…

Her eyes shone with the intensity of the sun, her hair was the color of blood, and as always…. Her trademark clothes… with one slight difference…

….her snowflake pendent was not what it once was, all shiny and pretty… but that which has seen the ages of time….

"How is it that you are still alive? Your suppose to be dead…" Sigma retorted, standing in shock and releasing his grip slightly, giving X a chance to free his arm and stand by Shonen's side.

He felt the heat and intensity of her energy grow by the minute….

X then glanced at his sister. Her eyes were pure white… something that he has seen before and something that he really didn't want to see again. She knew the repercussions of Shonen's energy at full power… and nothing, ever good came from it.

… But, he remained by her side…

… Never moving….

…never leaving…

…forever…

Shonen took a deep breath…

"Silly reploid… don't you know you can't kill what's already dead." she spoke with an evil grin….

Sigma drew back slightly, unsure on what Shonen was going to do next.

Slowly, she crouched down, quickly scratched the ground with her fingernails, then snapped her fingers resulting in a white hot flame unbirthed itself from her hand.

"You wanna play with fire? Then prepared to get burned."

Instantly, Shonen brought her hand in front of her, releasing it and sending it right to her target.

Sigma took the small but effective fireball directly into the chest, causing him to be thrown back a few dozen feet.

Shonen did it again…

And again…

And again….

Every time she released her attacks, she felt a fire in her body… One that she hasn't felt since….

….since….

"…Shonen!" X cried out….

Shonen paid him no mind… she couldn't hear him… she wouldn't listen….

..She was having WAY too much fun….

"SHONEN!" X cried out again, this time with a little more authority in his voice.

Shonen's eyes opened wide… as if… X's voice was some kind of trigger…

"…it's over…. You've won…." X spoke again… this time, in his usual quiet self.

Shonen turned her head around, then stood and faced X.

"..You've won…" X repeated himself as he moved closer to her and tried to lay his hand on her shoulder.

..Shonen moved back slightly…

"…no… don't… "She whispered.

X gave his trademark smile and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"..I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid of anything… especially you." he whispered back.

Slowly, her alchemic glow began to fade.

"… X?" she questioned in a slight shaking tone.

X drew her closer to him.

"…I'm not afraid."

".. And you shouldn't be…."

Both began to lean in for a kiss, when they were interrupted by a voice calling out for them from a distance….

"X…Shonen… are you two alright?"

X smiled as he supported Shonen.

"Heh, here comes the rescue squad better late than never… huh?"

Shonen gave a half hearted, weakened nod…"

"Yea… he may be late… but Zero is someone who you would want as an ally, a friend………. A brother…."


	10. it's not the fall that will kill you

Spirit of the Maverick Hunter…

* * *

High above the city of New York stood a lone figure…..

Headphones, blocking out the noise from the traffic and various other noises from down below….

She didn't care….

Catching a light, flashing from her wrist, she rolled her eyes and removed one headphone from her ear.

"Yes Zero…. What do you want now?"

".. That's first lieutenant Zero to you…." he replied curtly, with a small chuckle heard in the background.

Shonen rolled her eyes again…

"The only reason on WHY you're first lieutenant is because I didn't want the other members thinking that I was getting special treatment because, I happen to be the sister of the commander…."

Zero snickered….

"Yea, yea… Anyway… You're on patrol… how are you suppose to hear cries of help or anything for that matter with your headphones on and your music so loud?"

".. It helps me focus…. And anyway…. How the hell can you hear it?"

"… it's simple… you patched your music files into the comlink… I can barely hear you in fact…"

Shone drew her lips in together…

"… anybody else….?"

"..Possibly, anyone on your channel… which means…."

"..Which means…?" Shonen began as she wiped her hand across her face.

"… That X probably liked it as well…" Zero finished.

".. Actually… I really do." a third voice responded.

Shonen squeaked

"Ha ha… You got busted." Zero stated as he chortled.

"..Ha ha very funny…"

X released a deep sigh.

"If you two are done… could you stop jamming the airwaves? And by the way… Lieutenant Blade… you are going to be relieved in a few minutes… So you can come back to the base."

"… O.k. X… you got it…"

"…….."

".. I mean… yes Commander…. Thank you… Shonen out."

Shonen released a deep sigh as well, as she made her way down from the Brooklyn bridge caisson.

"..o.k., this shit has GOT to stop… I mean, I know he's a leader now… but seriously…. The dude has got to take a break…" Shonen argued to herself.

"I think a little divine intervention will straighten him out, and stop acting like such an…ass…"

* * *

The minute Shonen returned to Hunter Tower, she began her search of her obviously allusive brother….

…minutes of searching eventually turned to hours… and Shonen's temper had started to rise with every passing moment…

Shonen's quickened step turned to a regular walk through the halls….

"He can't stay hidden forever…" Shonen thought to herself.

Up ahead, she saw someone coming towards her.

"Uh oh… you looked pissed…. O.k. who insulted X this time?' Zero questioned her in his abnormally cheery tone.

Shonen waved him off…

"Not today Zero…." she replied curtly.

Zero put his hands up to stop her.

"Nuh uh… nothing doing… something's bothering you…. Spill it…"

Shonen knew when to declare defeat….

"..Fine… I'm just looking for X…." she replied as she deeply sighed.

"..And you're upset because you can't find him?"

Shonen shook her head.

"No, I'm upset because of what he's doing….especially to his unit…"

Zero rolled his eyes.

"Oh man… are you still upset when he reprimanded you for listening to your music while on patrol?"

She gave him a small raspberry….

"..No… it's not just that…. There are other things….he's just acting weird… that's all… he's not acting like….himself…."Shonen replied as she leaned up against the wall….

"…Shonen… It's not easy being a unit Commander… hell, even Sigma couldn't handle it….and look at happened to him…"

Shone stood back up and pushed Zero away slightly as she continued down the hall…

"Yea… and that's why I need to stop him….come on… I'm going to need all the help I can get…."

Zero nodded as he began to follow her.

"… Hey, I don't want to rain on your parade… but if you want to find out where he is… Why don't you just ask someone?"

Shonen stopped short, almost making Zero crash into her.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she half whispered to herself.

".. Because you blow off the handle way too fast in order to have any rational thought…" Zero whispered in kind.

Shonen growled, then asked the first hunter she seen down the hall.

"Hey… Have you seen X?"

The hunter merely shrugged his shoulders…

Zero stepped forward….

"Have you seen Commander X?"

This time… The hunter nodded.

"Yes Sir… his office is at the end of the hall…"

A confused look crossed Shonen's face.

"X has an office?"

Zero leaned in close to Shonen.

"Well duh… all unit leaders have one…."

Shonen made a fist, trying to control her anger…

"Oh… Shut up… Let's go…"

* * *

"…all this paperwork… how on earth did he manage to do all this in one day… everyday?" X moaned to himself as he shifted, signed, and placed one report on top of another…

A soft knock from his door, made him take a sigh of relief… an opportunity for him to stop his mind numbing work…

Pulling the pen out of his hand, and flexing it a few times, to relieve some of the strain, he looked up at the door.

"Come in…" he called out.

Swinging the door wide open, Shone, followed by Zero entered the room.

X stood up.

"Hey guys… What's up?"

Shonen shook her finger at X.

"Oh, no you don't, you're not gonna play that cutesy crap with me…it ain't gonna work this time." she snapped.

Zero merely rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy… Here we go" he whispered.

Confused, X glanced at Zero who made a face and shrugged his shoulders.

".. Where the hell is this coming from?" X questioned her.

Shonen slammed her hands on the table.

"How dare you reprimand me in front of the other unit members!" she snapped

"Repro…what? Shonen… I…"

Shonen then pointed her finger at X…

"nuh uh… you're not going to try to explain yourself out of this one… you seriously have got to stop acting like a tyrant… barking orders day and night… three a.m. wake up calls… that one, by the way…. Was really evil…."

X rolled his eyes…

"Oh come on Shonen… I don' have time for this… I got paper work to do by the end of the day… and it's not going to get done by you arguing with me over something like a little discipline…"

Shonen moved her hands from one side of the desk and slid every last paper from the top of the desk on to the floor.

"..There… now you got time to talk…" Shonen said with an evil grin on her face.

Zero clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, no she didn't." he thought to himself.

X's jaw dropped to the floor.

…words could not describe the emotions he was feeling at that particular moment in time. All he could manage to say were only slight gasps.

"..Well… do you have time in your schedule for me now?"

X leaned his hands on top of his desk, but did not look up.

"..Zero, would you please excuse me… I don't want there to be any witnesses, when I kill my sister…." he spoke with an uneven tone.

Without saying another word… Zero slowly backed out of the room and quietly closed the door.

* * *

"o.k.…. what the hell is wrong with you?" X demanded as he sternly looked at Shonen.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Shonen replied in kind.

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

Shonen smiled slightly…

"Do you want me too?"

X grabbed his head in frustration.

"Shonen, you're not making any sense,"

"But you, my brother… are making perfect sense to me, especially the way you've been acting."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Shone placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward.

"It means that you are taking this job WAY too seriously."

X stood up as he began to straighten his jacket.

"Don't be absurd" X replied.

"Oh really? A three a.m. wake up call? Seriously?"

X came out from behind his desk and stood close to Shonen.

"We have to be prepared for anything." X tried to rebuttal.

"Well, you didn't exactially win any brownie points with that one… Did you?"

X rolled his eyes…

"I didn't take this position to be mister popularity…" X began.

"Nor did you take the position to make friends or keep the ones you already have"

"Friends? What friends?"

Shonen pointed at the door.

"You got friends scattered throughout Hunter Tower. Who do you think carried your unconscious body to the repair lab after you had a 'session' with Sigma? You know… you keep acting like the way you have been, and then you're going to chase them away… and I can assure you, eventually Zero and I will be gone too"

Confusion crossed his face.

"I don't get it? How am I acting that even you two would leave me as well?"

Shonen smacked her forehead.

"You really are that dense? Aren't you?"

X put his hands up in front of him.

"Hey now! Enough with the insults…. Just tell me what the hell I'm doing wrong? I'm acting like a Commander…"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE SIGMA!" Shonen shouted at the top of her lungs.

X stared at her in shock.

"My God… have you gone completely insane? How can you say something like that? Don't you understand the amount of responsibility that has been dropped on me? From rookie hunter to Commander in six months… this is not easy… and if you thing that all this stress is making me appear to you that I'm acting like Sigma then you don't know me as well as well as I thought you did."

"But, X" Shonen tried to interject.

"No but… now if you excuse me….." X began as he looked at the papers scattered on the floor. "… I have to clean this mess up and pray I can sort everything out so I can finish it and send it in before morning…."

Shonen merely shook her head.

"You didn't listen to a word I said… did you?"

"Shonen… please… not now!" X responded with frustration in his voice.

"You know what….?" She began as she pulled her pendant from around her neck and tossed it at X's feet. X heard the clink as it hit the floor. Then looked up at Shonen.

"Maybe it would be better for the both of us if I was just one of the ranks…"

X knelt down, reached for the pendant, and then looked back up at Shonen.

"Shonen?" he questioned with hurt in his voice.

"Shonen turned to leave, stopping for a brief second.

"I'm sorry X…" she said in an audible whisper.

"Sho……" he whispered as he reached for her.

Shonen lowered her eyes as she reached for the door.

"Please don't…" she spoke once again as she opened the door. She gave X one more glance, and then shut the door for the last time.


	11. X

Sprit of the maverick hunter…..

* * *

Not a minute passed by, when Zero slammed the door opened and began to yell at X.

"What the hell happened in here? What was all the yelling for? What the hell did you do to her? Why is she crying? Did you hit her?" Zero asked frantically as he grabbed X by the shoulders and began to shake him.

"…n…no… I didn't hit her; I have no idea on why she's crying."

Zero stopped for a brief second.

"You had to say something to her… she didn't come in here that way… she wanted to kill you for being such a jerk."

X managed to lift his arms up and push himself away from Zero.

"Seriously… I don't know why she's crying… if anything, I'm the one who should be upset."

Zero put his hands on his hips.

"And why would that be?

X reached into his pocket and pulled out Shonen's pendent.

"This is why…"

Zero looked down at X's hand.

"…um… isn't that?"

"Yes…. She gave it back to me." he replied curtly.

…Zero was speechless.

X shoved the pendent back into his pocket, and then continued to pick up the mess of papers off the floor.

"Now please…. If there's anything else you want to discuss… I would like to TRY to get back to my reports before midnight."

"Aren't you going to try to go after her? Try to talk to her…. You two are brother and sister…"Zero began.

".. She's made her decision… She told me that she would rather be one of the ranks than my sister…. She said it would be better that way…" X interjected.

"..That has got to be the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard in my life…" Zero scoffed.

X sharply pointed at the door.

"she said it!… not me!…she said that it would be better for us… so we wouldn't fight as much… and now look… my reports are going to be late.. I'm not going to have an adequate recharge time, which means I'm going to be in no condition to fight tomorrow…, and… and…"

X looked at the door as he dropped his shoulders.

"…and, you're going to lose her forever if you don't apologize to her… like, right now…." Zero said, continuing X's sentence.

X reached into his pocket once again, fished out the pendant, and looked at it in his hand.

Zero walked up to X.

"You gave that to her because you love her….now…" Zero began as he pushed X out the door. "Prove to her that you love her…."

"Alright, alright… Enough with the pushing…I'll go apologize… I promise… you don' have to shove me out the door" X protested as he felt himself as he almost went airborne out the door.

Zero leaned up against the door frame.

"Go get her tiger…" he replied with a wry grin.

X took a deep sigh as he straightened out his jacket once again then began his search for Shonen.

..The only problem was… he had no idea on where to look for her….

X started to feel frustration begin to set in as he leaned up against a wall and slid down until he touched the floor.

"This is not going to be easy…" he whispered to himself as he drew his knees in close and held them with his arms.

"X?" a soft voice called out.

X turned his head, looking down the hall and saw someone coming up to him.

Quickly, he turned his head away and tried to wipe the tears from his face.

"…synthetically perfect…."

X's eyes widened, when he heard those words… that…voice….

Slowly, X raised his head slightly, but didn't look at her.

She knelt down.

"….please doesn't cry…. It breaks my heart when you cry…."

X couldn't speak…the only thing that managed to escape his lips, were soft sobs.

She moved in closer, lifted his head up and cupped his chin.

"..Please… No more tears little brother…."

X wiped his eyes with the end of his sleeve.

"I'm sorry." he spoke softly.

Shonen smiled gently.

"..X… there's a serious problem between us…. You've never been this aggressive, ever before in your entire existence…. What the hell is happening to you? I'd hate to say it… but maybe you as the Commander weren't the best idea… I mean, it's not that you're not doing a great job… but, it's putting a serious wall between us…"

"Shonen…I… I still want to be in charge of the unit, I know I can do things right, just give me a second chance… please…. I need you by my side…I know I can change….I don't want you to be one of the ranks…" X spoke, with new tears forming…

Shonen reached over and wiped his eyes.

"Please X, stop crying…."

X released a small hiccup, causing Shonen to tilt her head to the side.

"Awww… how cute…"

X blushed slightly.

"… seriously though, is there something that you're hiding from me… something that is possibly making you go slowly insane? And don't tell me it's the paperwork…"

X shook his head…

"There's nothing else… I swear…."

Shonen narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me….. Tell me… what exactially happened between you and Sigma?"

X quickly dropped his eyes.

"..Nothing… nothing happened…. He just got the drop on me… that's all…"

Shonen shook her head.

"No, you're lying to me… you know I hate it when you lie… now, I have a very good idea on what happened… as does Zero… But, I have to hear it from you as well…." she began as she got closer to X. "did he….um…_assault_ you?" she asked in a soft whisper….

Quickly, X averted his eyes…

"…no…he just….he…" X quietly replied, as his body began to shiver.

Shonen laid her hand on his shoulder….

"It's o.k. X, it's all over… you don't ever have to deal with that monster ever again… alright?"

X shook his head…

"No Shonen, you don't understand… it's not over… it's still ongoing… he… He claimed me as his own…. I belong to him…no one can ever touch me…. No one can ever have me…. I'm his…forever…"

".. That's bloody nonsense…. How could you possibly belong to him? Unless…."

: Flashback:

Quickly, Shonen made her way to the repair lab.

"Where's my brother? Where's X?" she demanded.

Half a dozen medical reploids surrounded X, furiously working, repairing, the various wounds that covered his body.

X screamed out in agonizing pain….

"He's in pain! Somebody do something!" she called out again.

"Hunter Blade… X is in no condition to be seen right now… you need to wait outside until he's stable…" Lifesaver stated as he escorted Shonen out of the room…

"He's in pain! You can't leave him like that…" she began, as she fought against his grip on her shoulders.

"And we will give him something for the pain, but you must understand… we need room to work, I'm sorry… just please wait outside, I will give you a full report in a little while…"

Feeling defeated, and emotionally exhausted, Shonen quietly nodded as she entered the hallway.

"I will send a medical reploid to retrieve you when I am ready."

Shonen then shook her head.

"Nothing doing doc…. I'll stay right here…." she said as she leaned up against the adjacent wall.

Lifesaver rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time to argue with you, I understand that you two are siblings, but…"

"… But nothing… I'm not moving…as soon as he's stable…."

Lifesaver released a deep sigh as he went back inside the repair lab.

"Humans… I'll never understand them…."

* * *

A few hours later, Lifesaver was the first to exit the lab, followed by his team, who all went to recharge themselves….

Lifesaver looked down at Shonen, who was now sitting on the floor, her head was dropped slightly, and her eyes were closed…

"Hunter Blade?"

Slowly, Shonen opened her eyes and looked up.

"How is he?" she asked as she released a deep yawn.

"..He's stable now… and sleeping peacefully… he should be awake in a few days…."

Shonen stood up.

"A few days? What the hell happened to him? How badly damaged was he?" she questioned with concern in her voice.

"..It wasn't the severity of the damage, most of it was superficial… but there was something that… well… didn't quite make sense…."

Shonen raised an eyebrow.

"..What didn't quite make sense?"

Lifesaver rubbed his chin…

"..Well… He was bleeding from an area where there was no wound, nor a place that he should be bleeding from… unless that one particular area was damaged… but if that was the case, then it must have happened after his 'surprise attack'."

Shonen lowered her eyes for a second, trying to think on how something like that could ever be possible…

"…in any case…. The best thing for him right now is rest…but, knowing you and what I've heard about your wild ways… I know you're going to sneak in here later tonight, so…." Lifesaver began as he then motioned for Shonen to enter the room. "…just for a few minutes….he really needs rest…"

Shonen nodded as she began to enter the repair lab….

: end flashback:

* * *

"X… he did it… Didn't he?"

X buried his head in his arms…

"… You don't belong to him, no matter what he did to you…. You are your own… no one can take that from you…. Not even me… you ARE the Commander of the Elite17th, you ARE Mega Man X!"

X raised his head slightly, and gave a slight smile…

Shonen then stood up, and reached out her arm…

"Now, come on…. Let's get you cleaned up…"

X reached his arm out as Shonen picked him up off the floor.

"Where are we going?"

Shonen smiled…

"I'd figure you needed some time off, so you, I and Zero are going out tonight."

X glanced behind him.

"But…"

Shonen spun around.

"Oh my God, if you mention anything about reports… I swear on the grave of Dr. Light…."

X rose up his hands in defense.

"o.k. o.k.…..I'm sorry…"

Shonen rolled her eyes.

"..Come on… let's go…."


	12. Secrets

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter.**

**Chapter 12**

**(Secrets…)**

"**Come on!" Zero cried out in a loud whine as he waited for X and Shonen to meet him in the main lobby of Hunter Tower.**

**As if on cue, both arrived X in the lead with Shonen in tow.**

"**Well, it's about time… what took you two so long?"**

**Shonen glanced at X, who in turn began to blush…**

…**. Zero merely rolled his eyes…**

**X quickly changed the conversation as he cleared his throat.**

"**o.k., so where are we going? There aren't many places open this late…."**

**Zero waved his finger in X's face.**

"**Oh yes there is…."**

**Shonen nodded in agreement.**

"…**yeppers…."**

**Confusion crossed X's face.**

"**What could be open this time of night?"**

**Shonen giggled as she threw her hands up in the air.**

"**NIGHTCLUB!!!!!"**

* * *

**Later that evening, after being given V.I.P. access, X, Shonen and Zero sat in their special section. **

**Now, Zero… Always being the most adventurous one, ordered the most intoxicating drinks he could think of… The more drunk he got… the better he felt…. **

**Shonen… Not being much of a drinker, simply sat back on the couch, and did what she normally did to relax…. Joint in one hand… soda on the table, within arms reach…**

…**X on the other hand…**

**..Well….**

**.. Not so much…**

**X leaned in closer to Shonen and tried his best to speak to her, which wasn't easy….**

"**..Um….Shonen…" he began.**

**Shonen lazily rolled her eyes over to X.**

"… **if, this is the way people relax and unwind… then… it's really not working for me…"**

**Shonen passed her joint over to X.**

"**Here… try this… you are WAY too uptight little bro…."**

**X reached over and took the joint from her hand and began to examine it.**

"**..What… What is it?"**

**Shonen released a deep sigh…**

"**You're not suppose to analyze it… you're suppose to smoke it…"**

"…**but…. What is…?"**

"**Oh for God's sake X…. just smoke the damn joint!" Zero shouted out in frustration.**

**X cringed then shrugged his shoulders.**

"**Well… what's the worse that could happen…?"**

* * *

**X never remembered how he got home…. **

**All he remembers is being picked up off the ground with an extreme amount of force, carried a few dozen feet or so and simply dropped onto his bed…**

**..At least, he hoped it was his bed….**

**X released a low groan…**

"**..Well good morning sunshine…"**

**X froze….**

**..His eyes opened wide…**

"**..No…" he whispered.**

**Quickly, he squeezed his eyes tight and grabbed onto the bed sheets….**

"…**no….not again…."**

**X cringed as he released a soft whine as he felt a hand touch his shoulder….**

"**X?"**

**Slowly, X managed to open one eye and look up….**

"**..Zero?" he questioned in a soft whisper.**

**Zero nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**of course it's me… how wasted are you that you didn't know I was here?"**

**X closed his eyes again…**

"**I… I thought… when you called me 'sunshine'… I thought…."**

**Zero looked puzzled…**

"**You thought what?"**

**X drew himself closer to Zero…**

"…**Sigma… every time we had our 'special training sessions' he used to say the same thing to me…. right before….we…."**

**Zero began to caress X's hair…**

"**It's o.k.…. you don't have to worry anymore… he's long gone…"**

**X violently shook his head….**

"**NO! NO! NO!" he cried out… "He will forever own me… there's nothing no one can do… not you… Not Shonen… no one!"**

**Zero took pity on the smaller reploid and allowed X to lay his head on his lap as he continued to caress his hair… trying in vain to calm him down…**

"**X…please…. It's o.k.… you're making a mountain out of a mole hill… even if what you say is true… I can assure you… there is no way in hell that Shonen will ever let anyone claim you while she's around…"**

**X began to release mournful sobs into Zero's lap.**

"…**no… he said that we've done it for so many weeks…. And after all the drugs I was given…."**

**Zero drew back…**

"**Wait… what? This went on for weeks? And he drugged you?" he questioned… Anger growing in his voice…**

**X weakly nodded….**

"**..How many weeks?" Zero questioned again, hoping he would get a relatively low number….maybe five or six…**

"**f…forty…." X responded with a muffled voice… "sometimes, he would tie me to the bed and gag me; to…to cover my screams….and sometimes… he would beat me almost into unconsciousness… Then take over me….."**

**Zero gripped the covers with his free hand… anger, disgust and pure hate flowed throughout his body… X felt Zero's body tense up…**

"**Zero?" X asked in a soft whisper.**

"……"

"**Zero?" he tried again….**

**Eventually Zero looked down upon the blue hunter.**

"**please… Don't tell Shonen…. Please…. She'll go on a rampage…. You've seen her temper…. She almost killed me when she found out the first time…. If she knew it was an on going thing…. She'll… she'll…" X cried out once again as he dropped his head back into Zero's lap.**

**Zero remained speechless as X's cries of tears continued….**

"**promise me Zero… swear to me…. That you will never speak of this to Shonen"… X barely managed to say through his tears.**

**Zero nodded his head….**

"… **I promise you… I will never speak of this to Shonen… cross my circuits and hope to be dismantled…."**

**X's body shivered a little causing Zero to pull the covers over him….**

**Shortly there after… X's crying began to decrease… **

**Zero slowly began to move X's head up to slide out from underneath…**

…**X grabbed for his shirt…**

"**please…. Don't go…"**

**Confusion crossed Zero's face….**

"**um….."**

"**..just…just until I fall…. asleep…"**

**Zero a defeated sigh as he joined X on the bed….**

**X released a small yawn….**

"**thank you…. Big brother…."**


	13. no more lies

Spirit of the maverick hunter

(_I hate it when you lie)_

…After a few hours of crying, X finally managed to fall asleep due to exhaustion.

Zero, seeing his opportunity, carefully lifted X's head out of the way and slid his body from underneath… then quietly made his way out of the apartment.

Taking a deep sigh, he began to make his way down the hall back to his own apartment…

Zero chewed on his lower lip as what X spoke to him about replayed in his head. Now, he had a bigger problem…

How to keep it from Shonen…

* * *

"..Such a waste… how could someone discard you like this? It is a shame… such beauty…"

An old reploid scientist stood over the remains of the once might Sigma… sadly shaking his head.

"Such beauty…." he said once again.

Lifting his head up, he nodded to a small reploid standing not to far from him.

"Gather a team… I want this one to be brought back to my lab… I will handle the work myself… I will waste no expense…"

.. The smaller reploid looked down then back at the scientist.

"… but sir… you find broken reploids all the time… and simply use them for spare parts… why do you want to repair this one?"

The reploid scientist smiled…

"It is simple…. This was… is… one of the world's greatest reploids of all time… Sigma… whoever did this to him… who ever left him like this…. Deserves to have revenge placed upon them and terminated… I will rebuild him… I will make him stronger…. And the one who did this will pay with their blood…"

* * *

"ZERO OMEGA!!!!!"

Zero cringed and gritted his teeth when he heard his name being called…. Now mind you… it wasn't the fact that he could be in trouble… it was that he knew he was in trouble…. His whole name was called… so he knew… he was in trouble…

Slowly, he turned around to see Shonen was gaining on him fast…

"Where the hell is X? It's almost two in the afternoon…"

Zero scratched the back of his head.

"He's asleep… in his apartment…."

"Still?… he just took a few hits… there is no way in hell that, could have made him sleep most of the day away…."

"Didn't you have diesel?"

Shonen nodded….

"Yea, and?"

"…and… that was the first time he EVER smoked… right?"

"..Right…"

Zero patted Shonen on her shoulder…

"So obviously it messed up his body… give him some time… he'll snap out of it…"

Shonen pointed behind her..

"Well… there's this new Hunter Commander that wants to meet with all the unit leaders.. What do I tell him? 'Sorry X can't show up because he has a hangover from smoking pot last night?'… oh, yea Zero… that'll go over real smooth…."

Zero rolled his eyes…

"Well then.. What do you suggest?"

Shonen smiled, then patted Zero on the shoulder…

"I guess you've been selected to meet him… Lieutenant…"

Once again… Zero rolled his eyes…

"Yea, yea…" he groaned as he began to walk away… "Oh and by the way… just let X sleep…. He's been through enough… he just finally calmed himself down a few hours ago…"

Shonen looked confused….

"Finally calmed down?.. Why? What happened?"

Zero turned his head away slightly as he began to chew on his lower lip…. Nearly making it bleed…

".. He was upset… nothing serious…"

Shonen stepped closer to Zero, cupped his chin in her hand and forced him to look in her eyes.

"..What wasn't serious? What did he say? Zero? Tell me…."

Zero shook his head…

"Nothing… it was nothing serious… I think it was just the drug… that's all… you know how he goes on a tandem over the littlest thing…"

In a flash… Shonen slammed Zero against the adjacent wall and held him pinned against it.

"What isn't serious? Don't lie to me… I hate it when people and reploids lie to me….now spill it… before I spill you on the floor…" she threatened as her hand began to glow.

Zero, instantly felt a warm sensation grow in his body… mostly focusing on his fuel cells and core reactor.

".. Shonen? What are you doing?" Zero questioned in a nervous tone.

"..tell me Zero… tell me what X told you… you got five minutes before you go nuclear… so I suggest you tell me… quickly…"

"You've gone crazy!.. I told you…. It's nothing.. I swear! Now please… let me go!" Zero pleaded.

"No…." Shonen growled. "Tell me…."

Zero took as deep as a breath as he could and told Shonen in about five seconds or less the secret X had told him…

… Now, normally… someone wouldn't have been able to understand the apparent gibberish that came out of Zero's mouth…

…but….

As Zero felt his body, temperatures return to normal… Shonen's temperature continued to rise….

"..He… he told you first?… he.. Confided in you? Not.. Me?" she spoke in a soft whisper.

"..He was embarrassed.. Ashamed… he kept telling me that no one could have him.. That he belonged to Sigma… even though Sigma's dead…. He could feel him… and the fact that the drugs and restraints were used… it even sickened me… I swore I would not tell you…. He made me promise… I'm sorry sis…"

Shonen stood in shock…

"He.. Told you….?"

"….Shonen.. If anything… I wish it was you he told first.. He even wanted me to stay until he fell asleep.. I haven't gotten a full night sleep yet… and now I got to see this new Hunter Commander…" Zero spoke with a slight frustration in his voice.

Shonen released a deep sigh, then made her way towards the elevators.

"Where are you going? Please don't tell me that you're going to go yell at X?…. Shonen, he needs sleep… come on…" Zero pleaded…

Shonen shook her head as she entered the elevator.

"No… I'm not going to bother X right now… I just got a lot of steam that I need to blow off…."

Zero raised an eyebrow, which made Shonen smile…

"Training room?" he questioned.

Shonen simply nodded her head as the elevators slid closed and began it's decent.


	14. dance for me X

**Spirit of the maverick hunter.**

_**(Dance for me X)**_

* * *

"**..It shouldn't be long now… you're almost completed… the damage wasn't as severe as I once thought…." the reploid scientist smiled as he stood back to admire his work.**

**Sigma tried to speak, but only managed to respond with mumbled gurgling….**

"**..Please… don't try to speak… Your voice processor isn't fully functional yet… just give it a few days…"**

"…**r…revenge…." Sigma spoke, managing to break through the lack of control of his voice.**

"**Against the person or people responsible? Of course… in due time…"**

"…**.n…no…. I…want…. Revenge…. Against…X… just…. X…."**

**The scientist stepped back in shock.**

"…**X? The Mega man X? Is he the one who did this to you?"**

**Sigma slowly shook his head.**

"…**.no…. it …was….his…sister…."**

**Confusion crossed the scientists face.**

"**X has a sister? How is that possible? There were only two prototypes… Zero and X… not three…."**

"…**.s…she… was…. Dr. Light's daughter…. She sealed herself…away….in …the past…. So she could… protect him…in the future….. She…is….just. A human….but…her…powers…. Her strength….is something. That this world has never seen….. They…can. Combine….their powers…. Alchemy and reploid…. I've seen their power….. I…want….that….power…."**

**The scientist began to rub his chin….**

"…**you…want that power? Then you shall have it….I, Dr. Doppler shall give you that power…"**

**Sigma shook his head once again.**

"…**how? They are always….together…..she…she…would know….. If …he is…in danger….."**

**Doppler waggled his finger at Sigma.**

"…**I actually have a solution to that……" he began then pointed behind him… "My dream machine…… all we have to do is download your conscious into it, then transmit it directly to X…. it will invade his mind while he sleeps…. He will have no control over it…. His sister will be able to do nothing, except watch him suffer…."**

**Sigma glanced over to the machine then back to Doppler….**

"…**when…do. We….begin?"**

* * *

"**GET DOWN!" Shonen screamed at the top of her lungs as she tackled X to the ground, getting him out of the way of being hit with enemy weapon fire…**

**Hitting the ground with such force, X lost some of his breath, as Shonen quickly got to her feet and sent a shockwave towards the direction of the attack…**

"**..Shonen?" X tried to speak as he gasped for air.**

"**Stay down!" she shouted as she continued her assault.**

"**Shonen! Are you o.k.? I'm receiving that you've obtained some damage to your right shoulder…. Do you need assistance?" Alia…one of the new navigators shouted over her headset.**

**Shonen rolled her eyes, and then looked over to her shoulder.**

"**It's only a flesh wound…. I'll be fine…. But I need a favor…."**

"**What is it?"**

**Shonen looked down at her brother… he looked confused, hurt… unsure of his surroundings… and just plain ol' lost.**

"**Get X the fuck out of here…. He is no condition to be here right now… everything is under control…."**

"**..Are you sure?" Alia questioned…**

**Shonen's body began to glow a soft white….**

"**YES!!!! GET HIM HOME!!!" she shouted.**

"**Roger…" Alia responded as she quickly locked onto X's signal and transported him back to Hunter Tower.**

* * *

**Back at Hunter Tower…. Once again X was taken to the lab, and once again was given a complete exam…. And once again, was given a clean bill of health….**

…**Shonen…was really not happy….**

"**X! What the hell is wrong with you? That's like the millionth time I had to save you from getting scrapped on the battle field…. Have you forgotten on how to fight? Or do you just like me saving you, and making you the laughing stock of Hunter Tower…. Because… I'll tell you… I'm tired of slamming hunters into walls for making rude comments…" Shonen scolded as X sat up in his repair capsule.**

**X turned his eyes away for a second.**

"……"

**Shonen folded her arms in front of her…**

"**Well?"**

**X continued to remain silent…**

**Shonen released a frustrated sigh.**

"**You have nothing to say?"**

**Her eyes softened as she got closer to X and gently placed her hand on his shoulder….**

"**X…it's been two years since Sigma was taken down…. I think it's been proven that he has no control over you…. I know it's still a hard subject for you to digest…. But… now it's gotten to the point that it's been affecting your performance on the battle field… X…me…." Shonen stopped for a second as she turned her head away. "I think it would be a good idea, if you took a leave of absence… for a while…. Just until you get your head on straight…. I won't always be there to save you…."**

**X turned his eyes and looked at Shonen.**

"…**do…do you think that's the best thing for me? To retire?" he questioned in a soft tone.**

**Shonen shook her head.**

"…**no, not retire…. Just take a vacation somewhere…. Lord knows you of all people… or I should say reploids, needs it…"**

"**..But… what about the unit?"**

**Shonen waved him off.**

"**Zero and I got it…. There's nothing to worry about…." she replied with her ever so cheerful smile…. **

…**X knew that nothing ever good came from that smile….**

"**..I don't know…. It's…."**

"**..It's what X? Like I said… I'm really getting tired of slamming hunters into walls…."**

**X tried to give a slight smile.**

"**That would explain all the dents I keep finding in most of the walls…."**

**Shonen released an evil grin….**

"**Yea… That would be me….."**

**X shook his head…..**

"… **What I really need is good nights sleep…. But it hasn't been easy…."**

**Shonen looked confused.**

"**Sleep? But…. You pretty much sleep all the time…. Maybe you've been getting too much…."**

**X shook his head again….**

"…**. it's not the fact on how much I get…. It's the fact that… my dreams keep getting invaded by…. Visions…."**

**Shonen raised an eyebrow.**

"**Visions?"**

**X nodded, and then turned his body towards Shonen….**

"…**.someone or something has been invading my dreams… taking over my body… or trying too….every night…. I go to sleep… and every day, I wake up more tired than the night before…." X began as his eyes started to water… "Shonen…. I need help…" he continued as his voice started to crack…**

**Shonen dropped her shoulders….**

"**X… why haven't you told me sooner? How long have you've been holding this secret?"**

**X dropped his eyes slightly….**

"**..You know…. I don't even want to know…. I really don't want to get into another fight with you….." Shonen then took a deep breath, and then continued. "Let's just get you taken care of…. Just….go on vacation… go somewhere nice…. Somewhere….I don't know….far away from here as possible…. Maybe… Japan? You always said you wanted to go to Japan…. So go there…. Stay a few weeks… or how ever long you want to… I assure you that we got things taken care of here…. I'll explain to Signas that you need some time off…. To unwind…. After all… the father of all reploids does need to take a break from his family once in a while…."**

**X released a small reluctant chuckle as he threw his legs over the side of the capsule and hopped down to the floor….**

"…**you've been cooped up in this place too long…. Go to Japan… enjoy yourself… get really stupid… get laid…. And above all… don't think about this place…. O.k. little bro?"**

**X raised an eyebrow….**

"…**get laid?"**

**Shonen chuckled as she escorted X out of the room…..**


	15. it's not what it seems

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter.**

_**(Things aren't always what they seem)**_

* * *

**Sigma released a hearty laugh as he and Doppler watched the monitor, relaying a video from a hidden camera located in X's hotel room….**

"**This is better that I expected…. Only a few short months and X is right on the edge of having a complete mental breakdown…. Soon… his mind will be completely gone and we will be able to collect him and bring him back here to do with as we please…." Doppler evilly laughed as Sigma continued to laugh as well….**

"**..And to think, I doubted you…. You have proven to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was the best possible revenge on that goody two shoes want to be Maverick Hunter… and what's even better is that Shonen has no idea on what's going on nor can she do anything about it….." Sigma complemented….**

**Doppler took a deep bow.**

"**Why, thank you….. Now…. The only thing we have to do now is wait for the perfect time to go and collect your prize…. I would say another few days…. Unless you want to go now?"**

**Sigma rubbed his chin….**

"**He is due back at Hunter Tower the day after tomorrow…. We will pick him up there…. At night…. But, we must make sure that there is no one around to alert the others…. Especially Shonen…"**

**Doppler shook his head….**

"**It does not matter if Shonen is there or not…. There is nothing she can do…. He will be helpless…. She won't be able to help him…. He will come to us…."**

**Sigma rubbed his hands together….**

"**The power of X…. in the palm of my hand"**

* * *

**Alarms blared throughout Hunter Tower…. Hunters from every level scrambled to their assigned units, ready to be dispatched to the area of the attack….**

**Shonen, along with the Elite17th****, lead by Zero was the first to be dispatched….**

"**Guys…. I really think you should let another unit take the lead on this one!" Alia shouted into her headset.**

"**Why the hell for? Not for nothing… but we aren't called the Elite 17****th**** for nothing…" Shonen disputed….**

"…**Shonen….. I'm not doubting you…. It's just…. I don't think you should be the first unit for this job…."**

"**Alia? What's the matter?" Zero interrupted… then… he looked up…and saw the reason on why Alia was trying to get them to back down….**

"…**oh…shit…."**

**In the distance…. He saw a figure…. One he knew all too well…. Not a maverick…. Certainly not Sigma…. **

…**..someone….. He knew….. Really close and personal….**

**Shonen came up behind him…. Her energy at half power….**

"**Zero? What's the matter? Why aren't you attacking?" she began ….then looked to where Zero's gaze was set…..**

…**her eyes opened wide….**

…**.she gasped…..**

"…**no fucking way…. It…it can't be….."**

**Standing before them…. Leading the charge of a few dozen mavericks…. Was one of their own…? A Hunter…. **

"…**.X?" Shonen asked in a soft whisper…**

**X narrowed his eyes as he recalled his armor…. But, to her shock and surprise…. It wasn't his normal armor…. It was one that she had seen before… a long time ago…. Blade X….**

**Zero held his saber tightly in his hand as he took another step forward…**

"…**Shonen…. Why is X in the alchemic armor?" he began to question as he glanced back. "I thought that form was only possible when you two were together….."**

**Shonen shook her head in disbelief….**

"…**I… I don't know….. It's true… he has some of my power…. But….it shouldn't have been enough to form Blade X by himself…. Something…. Had to have…."**

…**Shonen's thoughts quickly turned to the time a few months ago when she and X spoke about him having dreams of something invading his dreams…. Trying to take over his mind….**

…**Shonen gasped….**

"**Oh no….. It's true…."**

**Zero started to sound a little nervous….**

"**What's true?"**

**Shonen grabbed Zero's shoulder and pulled him back…**

"**You need to get everyone out of here! This place isn't safe! Have everybody fall back….NOW!"**

**Zero pulled away from Shonen.**

"**What the hell are you talking about? Why do we need to fall back?"**

**Shonen pointed towards X….**

"**He's not X anymore…. Someone has taken over his mind…. That's why he's been so fucked up these past years…. After Sigma was defeated…. Somehow he still had control of X… we all thought it was him just being paranoid… but it's true now… Sigma is still alive… someone must have repaired him…. And now he's exacting his revenge on my destroying him by taking over X… which apparently… is what were facing right now…. So the best thing for you and everyone else to do is get the fuck out of here and let me handle it…."**

**Zero shook his head….**

"**Nothing doing…. He's still a reploid…. He can be taken down… one shot through his core reactor…."**

**Shonen grabbed Zero by the shoulders….**

"**No…. that would destroy his body…. But the mind will try to find a way to function…. I have to separate the two…."**

"…**but… what if you're killed?" Zero questioned, his eyes beginning to water. "I don't want to lose you…. You're my sister…."**

**Shonen touched the side of his face….**

"**I'll be fine…. Now please….go…."**

**Zero's eyes softened as he leaned in quick, stealing a kiss from Shonen, then quickly turned and took off running….**

**Shonen's eyes widened as she gently touched her lips….**

"**Keep your promise…. I want to see you home tonight…" Zero shouted from the distance a second before he along with the rest of the hunters vanished in separate beams of light….**

**Shonen lowered her head, as she turned her attention back to her brother….**

"…**X…." she whispered softy as her power began to grow….**

**X drew his hands back… preparing to unleash his energy….**

**Shonen crouched down and touched the ground… her energy continuing to rise…**

"**I'm going to give you all I got…. It might finish me…. But I rather die, than have someone but you control your mind and body… I WILL NOT LET YOU TURN MAVERICK!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs…**

… **For a brief second… X's eyes flashed from the blood red they were back to his normal, loving bright green….**

"…**.help…me…."**

**Shone dropped a tear from her eye…**

"…**see you on the other side….."**


	16. synthetically perfect

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter.**

_**(Synthetically Perfect)**_

* * *

**Ten years have passed since Shonen sacrificed all her alchemy to free X from Sigma's control, resulting in X having no memory of the past five years or of his sister…**

…**but, occasionally he did have faded memories of an unknown origin to him, that still troubled him every so often…**

… **Eventually, things return to normal, as it were at Hunter Tower….**

**X, continues to act as Commander of the 17th**** unit, with Alia as his navigator…**

**Zero, after being given command of his own unit… Special Unit Zero… recruits a new hunter… Axl…and navi, Iris… who both instantly become valuable assets to the unit and the Hunters as a whole…**

**Signas continues as top Commander of Hunter Tower….**

* * *

**X woke up screaming, instantly a blue light illuminated the room from a monitor starting up.**

"**Commander X? Is everything alright? Do you need assistance?" a security reploid on the screen questioned…**

**X buried his head in his hands, as he was covered in a cold sweat, his body shaking…**

"…**no… I'll be fine…I was just having a bad dream…nothing more…"**

"**Would you like me to call Signas?"**

**X looked at his digital clock…**

"**Four sixteen in the morning" he thought to himself. "No… he would kill me if I woke him this early…" he replied…**

**The reploid nodded….**

"**Commander Zero is actually located in the lounge…"**

**Confusion crossed X's face…**

"**Zero's awake? At this hour?" X questioned with a puzzled look on his face.**

**The reploid nodded…**

"**No Sir… he was watching a movie… apparently, he fell asleep… I guess no one wanted to wake him either…"**

**X smiled…**

"**Yea… I wouldn't want to wake him either…"**

"…**very good Sir…" the reploid replied as the monitor shut off, plunging the room once again in darkness…**

**X lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling… there was no way he'd try to go back to sleep… He wouldn't dare…. Especially what he knew was waiting for him… Unexplained dreams… ones that drove him almost insane…**

…**A cold chill ran through his circuits…**

…**he glanced at the clock once more…**

"**4:20 am"**

**X deeply sighed…**

"**Only three more hours until daybreak…."**

* * *

**Later that morning… X wearily left his room, feeling more exhausted and showing it as well….**

**Slowly, he shuffled down the hall… his hand slid across the wall, as he walked to help guide him to the lift.**

**X pressed the up button… Within minutes, the door opened… he let out a big yawn as he entered, and then pressed the button of the floor he desired.**

**The doors closed as the lift began its assent…**

**Reaching his chosen floor, the doors once again opened….**

**X stumbled out of the lift and made his way to the lounge…**

**True to the security reploids word… Zero was indeed sleeping on the couch… as an early morning infomercial played on the TV.**

**X smiled once again as he shuffled his way to the couch.**

**Kneeling down, he began to playfully poke Zero's shoulder.**

"**Hey sleepy head… you awake?" he questioned in a soft whisper as he continued to poke Zero's shoulder….**

"…**you keep that up, and you'll be commanding your unit with two broken legs" Zero growled without moving or opening his eyes…**

**X yelped as he tried to back away, but managed to fall backwards onto the floor with a dull thud.**

**Zero opened one of his eyes…**

"**You o.k. there X?" he asked with a slight smile on his face…**

**X managed to sit up…**

"**No… I'm not alright…"**

**Zero sat up on the couch and leaned his hand on his hand…**

"**Did you and Alia have another fight again?"**

**X shook his head….**

"**No…. I…I had another weird dream again…Zero… They're getting worse and worse…. These dreams… that I've been having…." X began in a soft tone… "This time around… I could feel this… girl…. Calling for me… Asking me to help her…. But, I have no idea on who she is… I never met her before…. But she calls me X as if she knew me forever… I feel… that whenever she calls my name, my energy seems to grow weaker…."**

**Zero wiped his hand across his face…**

"**..X…. you've been pushing yourself to hard again… these… dreams you've been having… it's just stress… there is no girl… it's probably Alia you've been dreaming about… you two have gotten really close these past few years…."**

**X shook his head in disagreement…**

"…**it's not Alia… this girl….has black hair with red tips on the end… and the last time I checked… Alia has blond hair…… I would know if it was her…. This is someone… From my past….someone… for the life of me I can't remember….but, she obviously had some kind of affect on me…"**

**Zero shook his head as he slapped his hand on his lap as he proceeded to get up off the couch…**

"**Listen… you obviously need to clear your head of all this nonsense… why don't you go to the training room? And take Axl with you… He needs some practice with his fighting…"**

**X deeply sighed…**

"**I guess so…. I need to get myself back on track…"**

**Zero nodded in agreement…**

"…**and while you're doing that… I need to go see someone…."**

**X raised his eyebrow, as he had a smile on his face….**

"… **Are you going to see your girlfriend Iris?"**

**Zero waved him off….**

"**That's none of your concern…" he replied in a stern tone, then pulled X up off the floor and led him out of the lounge… "You have some business to take of…"**

"**..Yea, yea… whatever…"**

* * *

**Central Park was always the best place to go… Especially during the summer…**

**The trees were in full bloom… the grass was green…. The sun was shining… combined with a warm breeze….**

…**she always liked relaxing in the park….**

… **And Zero knew that it was the best place to find her….**

"…**. I told you not to contact me…. Do you have any idea on the retribution that would ensue if anyone found out that I still had any connection with you or ANY one from Hunter Tower?"**

"**.. Would you relax…? No one knows who you are…. Obviously… and no one knows who I am… in human form…" Zero contradicted.**

**She looked down at herself…. Smiling gently…**

"**Yea… I guess you're right… well… I guess that's what happens when you give up something to save another…."**

**Zero shook his head….**

"**Why did you give up everything? All that you are?"**

**She lowered her eyes….**

"**I couldn't let it happen… I couldn't let him become a maverick…."**

"…**but… time caught up to you…. You gave up your alchemy… all of it…. You sacrificed it all…. All for him…."**

**Sharply she turned her head towards Zero…**

"**I did what I had to do…. To save him… it's what someone does when they love someone…. And now…." she looked down at her hands… once young and youthful… now old and wrinkly… "And now…."**

**Zero placed his hand on her shoulder….**

"**He doesn't even remember you…. Was that part of your plan as well?"**

**Once again, she lowered her eyes….**

"…**it's better this way…."**

**Zero deeply sighed…**

"**He's starting to remember you again…. He kept talking about a girl, invading his dreams…. It's really messing him up…."**

"…**something's I can't control…."**

**Zero looked at her with concern in his face….**

"**You need to see him… you need to explain everything to him…. You two need to be together again…. I'm strong… but never as good as you two were when you were together… It was a power that was unmatched…"**

**She snapped her head back to Zero….**

"**Don't you think I don't know that? Don't you think I miss being with him everyday, instead of watching from a distance? Even if I wanted to be with him… I can't…."**

"**..Why not?" Zero questioned…**

"… **I don't have my alchemy…. I look about eighty…. And…" She turned her eyes away as they began to tear. "If certain people… Or reploids as it were…. If they found out that we were together…. United as one… they would torture us relentlessly… which is the reason I did what I did… The reason why, I can never be by his side, ever…"**

**Zero placed his hand on her lap, causing her to look towards him…**

"…**there's a storm coming…. There will be a lot of suffering… a lot of death… the world will be sure to fall into darkness…. Shonen…. You must tell him… you have to return to Hunter Tower…."**

**Shonen shook her head….**

"…**I can't… even if I wanted to…. I have no more alchemy…. How am I supposed to be by his side?"**

**Zero chuckled softly….**

"**.. He has half your alchemy doesn't he?"**

**Shonen cocked her head to the side…**

"**What are you getting at?"**

"**..Over the past years… His power has increased…. He's more powerful that I've ever seen him… it's quite possible that he can give you back what you lost…."**

**Shonen looked down for a second.**

"…**I…."**

**Zero stood up and reached out for her hand.**

"**..Come on sis…. You have to do this… it's your destiny… Shonen and X must be together again… The sake of the world depends on it…."**

"… **I don't' know…. Are you sure he will be willing to give me back what I lost? And if not… accept me as I am not how I was?"**

**Zero grabbed her hand….**

"**I can count on it…."**


	17. eternally yours

Spirit of the Maverick Hunter…

_(eternally yours)_

* * *

For hours, both hunters fought… one trying to gain any advantage upon the other one….

"…are you even trying? Or are you just playing games? I mean seriously…." Axl teased as he managed to avoid every attack X threw at him.

X began to growl as he quickly charged his buster and fired off a few quick shots. Axl managed to jump out of the way in time and happily returned fire…

X managed to avoid the weapon fire…

..Axl chuckled…

"not bad… but now try this…" Axl began as he recalled his stealth armor, instantly becoming invisible to X…

"God dammit…" X cursed under his breath, as he began to feel his blood boil.

Wild shots filled the air, causing X to move in an erratic pattern within the area.

"this kids good…." he began to say to himself, as he attempted to lock onto Axl… which, in stealth armor, didn't fair to well.

Axl chuckled to himself.

"o.k. X, let's see how you can handle this…"

Swiftly, Axl began another charging sequence with his guns… then moving as fast as he could, he charged towards X…

Quickly, he dropped to his knees slid across the floor, and released his attack on the lower half of X's body.

X screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees…

Axl, instantly jumped to his feet, ran, charged his guns once again, and then took a defensive stance.

"..come on X… I've seen you battle reploids stronger than me… Don't say that something like a little slight of hand has you beat."

X looked up at the direction of the voice.

"you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into…" he hissed.

X managed to get to his feet, but this time, did not take a defensive stance…

.. This time, he simply stood there… In the middle of the room… his body became quiet as he closed his eyes…

Confusion crossed Axl's face…

"… what is he doing now?"

A second later… X's armor began to glow…

"..oh crap… Zero warned me about this…."

Another second later, the room became bathed in a white, blinding light causing Axl to cover his eyes….

….the light faded….

Axl, gasped….

There, before him stood X… or at least, what he thought was X…

"..oh crap… the alchemy armor…." he once again though to himself.

X began to charge his buster… A blue light emanated from the end of the barrel…

Axl took a few steps back… Waiting to either dodge, or fire the first shot…

….Axl never had a chance to even think about loading his guns…

He felt himself being thrown across the room… his body hit the floor with a loud metallic thud….

X smiled, knowing, that even though he couldn't see his target…. He knew that Axl received minimal damage…

Gasping for air, Axl disengaged his stealth armor and managed to draw himself to his knees…

X, stepped closer and held out his hand to assist Axl to his feet…

".. I warned you" X said with a smile on his face…

Axl managed to catch his breath as he looked up at X.

"… no one said you would cheat…."

".. you started…."

Both hunters laughed… then Axl became serious…

"… where did you learn something like that? did you copy a maverick? 'cause I don't remember ever running into a maverick with that kind of ability…."

X shrugged his shoulders…

"… to be honest with you, I'm really not sure on where I got that ability… it's probably something I was designed with and something must have triggered it's release…."

Axl let out a wondering sigh…

"well… What ever it is… I'm glad you're on our side…"

X began to chuckle, when the conversation was cut short by an announcement over the P.A. system.

"Commander X, your presence is requested in the main lobby… you have a visitor…"

X raised an eyebrow…

"visitor?" he asked puzzled.

Axl patted him on the back…

"it's probably another civilian who wants to thank you for saving them… that's been happening a lot more often since you discovered your new powers…"

X shrugged….

"yea… I guess you're right… well…. Would you like to join me?"

Axl nodded…

"sure… why not…"

* * *

"..please… please Zero…. Don't make me do this…." Shonen whined as Zero led her into the main lobby of Hunter Tower…

Zero stopped short and turned around…

"Shonen, you have to do this… he has to know the truth…."

"…but Zero…." Shonen tried to dispute…

"… but nothing… now come on…. Stop fighting me…."

Shonen growled as she allowed Zero to lead her into the lobby…

"Zero!" X called out as he seen Zero enter the lobby.

Zero smiled…

"hey X…. I got someone who wants to see you…." he replied as he escorted Shonen in front of him.

Axl peeked over X's shoulder as Shonen stood within a few feet of X, who in turn smiled gently…

"hello…" he said in his normal soft voice.

Shonen dropped her eyes slightly…

"…hello…" she replied in a soft whisper.

"So, Zero says you want to thank X for keeping you safe from a recent maverick attack" Axl spoke up as he stepped up and stood next to X.

Shonen nodded…

"…yes… I wanted to thank you personally…."

Zero raised an eyebrow…

"that's not the reason that you're here…. You have to tell him the real reason on why you're here"

"real reason?" X questioned…

Shonen glanced at Zero, and then shook her head.

"I have no idea what this young man is talking about… I just wanted to give my thanks to you personally…. Now… if you excuse me…. I did have another appointment I have to go attend to." Shonen explained as she began to leave the lobby.

"X! X!" a voice called out from behind X.

Everyone turned, and saw Alia running out to X waving a white tube.

"it's blue X…. it's finally blue…" she began as she hugged X as hard as she could.

"you're going to be a father…."

Shonen released a sharp gasp as she held her chest in pain.

"what's blue?" Axl questioned.

Alia raised the tube in the air slightly.

"this is… it's positive… I'm pregnant…" Alia had a smile on her face that reached from ear to ear.

Zero glanced over at Shonen who kept a hand on her chest, her breathing was strained…

"..how can two reploids reproduce like humans?" Axl questioned again.

X scratched the back of his head…

"well…. I kind of asked Dr. Cain if modifications could be made so procreation could be possible… I figured it would be a lot easier that having to build them…"

…as the conversation between Axl and X continued, Zero turned around to see Shonen's reaction, but…

"hey… Wait a minute… where's…."

"where's who?" Alia questioned.

Zero looked through the glass doors as his eyes searched right and left.

"..no…." he whispered, then his temper flared as he stormed over to X and sharply slapped him across the face, causing X to take a little stumble to the side.

"ZERO!" Alia shouted.

"…you really are a fucking retard… Aren't you?"

X grabbed his face in pain.

"what the hell are you talking about?"

Zero sharply pointed out the door…

"you jackass…. How could you do this to her?" Zero began then sternly glared at Alia. "…and you… you knew she wasn't gone… you knew, that one day she would return… but you decide to go throw yourself at X, and wind up…. With X's child…"

Alia turned her eyes away as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"..I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on here?" X questioned as he continued to hold his cheek in pain.

"those dreams you've been having? About a girl with black hair? that's your sister… she sacrificed her alchemy, and erased your memory of her to keep you safe and from becoming a maverick…. I KNEW deep in my heart that she would eventually return to be by your side…. And now….. You just fucked this whole world… we might as well just surrender ourselves to Sigma RIGHT NOW!!!"

Confusion crossed X's face as Axl sadly shook his head.

"we are all screwed…."

X looked out the glass door…

"girl with black hair? That was her? But… She's old? How could she be…?" X swallowed a lump in his throat as a name passed his lips… a name that he didn't really know the origin of, but one that was in his heart…. "Shonen…."

"..she's old because that was one of the downfalls of using all her alchemy… to SAVE you…. But you couldn't keep your animal instincts in check…."

X slowly shook his head in disbelief…

"…no…. it… it can't be…. I…." X tried to say, but the words were unable to leave his body.

Alia came up behind X, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"X…. this was a mistake…. What we did was wrong…. You need to be with her… More that me…. For the sake of the world…."

"..she has no alchemy…. She gave you part of hers…. You've become more powerful over the years… you can give her back what she lost…." Zero spoke again…

Axl came up behind X, reached his hand into his pocket, pulled out Shonen's pendent and showed it to X.

… X looked down….

"..if there was any doubt…. This is all the proof you need…"

X's eyes softened as faded memories flashed through his mind… faded memories of the day he gave Shonen the pendent… as a gift…. For someone he once loved….

"…Shonen….." he whispered, and then he looked up.

"..go after her…." Alia said once again…

X disengaged his armor, and then glanced over his shoulder, looking at Axl, then Zero… both nodding in agreement…

X took a deep breath, gripped the pendent tight as he exited the lobby and entered the outside… taking off into what he hoped was the right direction.

Zero deeply sighed…

"I hope he finds her in time…for the sake of the world…. I hope he finds her…."


	18. the ultimate sacrifice

Spirit of the Maverick Hunter.

Running through the streets of Manhattan, passing through crowds of countless people, X frantically searched for his lost sister.

"Shonen!" X screamed at the top of his lungs, in a failed attempt to call for his sister. His voice failing, being drowned out by the sounds of the city that surrounded him.

But…

Shonen did hear his voice, desperately trying to reach her ears…

…ignoring his cries…

A few minutes passed…

His voice got closer…

..She couldn't ignore him for much longer….

…Sadly, she shook her head, and slowed her walk, letting him catch up to her….

"Shonen…" he spoke in his soft voice. "Please… let me explain…."

She stopped, only for a moment.

"…I'm sorry X… there is nothing you can tell me to have me return to you… I understand that you did not know me or the past between us, but Zero told me you had dreams about a girl with black hair… dreams about me…. I was going to return… eventually, when I believed the time was right… but…."

"Shonen…." his voice faltered slightly.

"You do truly belong to another now… I can't get in the way of that… there's nothing more that anyone can say or do to change that… the only thing I can advise you on is to go back to her… go back to Hunter Tower… forget about me… and…" Shonen released a deep sigh. "…hope for the best…"

X violently shook his head.

"I can't forget about you… especially not now… now that I know the truth…"

Shonen turned and faced X, looking in his eyes….

"…X…. what happened between you and Alia… it can't be ignored… you two shared something…. Something, special… how am I suppose to top that, as it were?"

X turned his eyes away….

"…it… it's not mine…"

Shonen raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'it's not yours'? She said you were going to be a father…"

"…yea, but…"

Shonen waved him off.

"X, you're not making sense… you either are or you're not…. If it's not yours, then why would Alia say you were going to be a father…?"

X's eyes remained downward…

"It's…. Axl's…"

Shonen's eyes widened…

"Oh, my God…. Get the fuck out of here…. Why the hell would she say it was yours if Axl's the father?"

X scratched the back of his head….

"….well…. Axl is kind of new… and still in training…. If Zero knew that he was screwing around…. Zero would kill him… so, to make things easier… I told him I would take the fall for this one…."

"…so…. You're not the father?"

X shook his head… then quickly had to protect his head from the barrage of attacks Shonen inflicted on the upper half of his body from Shonen's cane.

"you're such a jerk… how could you do such a thing… the fate of the world depends on us to reunite… and you had me and everyone else believe you belonged to another… thinking that the world would be cast into ruin by Sigma and his mavericks…. What the hell X?" Shonen furiously spoke to X as she continued to attack X.

"Hey…ow… I'm…ow…sorry… ow… I … ow… was… protecting… ow… Axl… from…ow… getting… his… ass…ow… from being…ow… handed… to… him…" X tried to explain.

Shonen swung one more time, and then dropped her cane to the ground… her breathing becoming strained.

"..I'm getting to old for this…." she whispered to herself.

X rubbed his shoulder in pain as he looked at his sister…

"Feeling better?"

Shonen gave a short nod, causing X to smile….

"..The worst isn't over yet, little brother… there's still something we have yet to address…" she replied, as she eventually caught her breath.

X nodded…

"I think I might have an idea…. You need your powers back… don't you?"

Shonen slightly nodded, and then X reached out his hand…

"…I'm ready…. I've actually been preparing myself for it…. Something told me that I would have to return the gift I was given…"

Shonen shook her head…

"..You don't have to return it, completely… just a portion of it…" she began, and then looked around. "…and certainly not here…." she continued as she motioned for X to follow her.

X raised an eyebrow as he followed her down the street.

"Where are we going?"

Shonen smiled as she led the way.

"..Someplace special… Someplace where what we had has no bounds…"

Once again, X smiled…

"..Central park…"

..Once again, Shonen shook her head….

* * *

Moving through the crowds of Manhattan, Shonen and her brother made their way to Central Park… Specifically, the grounds of Belvedere castle.

Shonen drew her transmutation circle, complete with extra symbols in the dirt.

X stood nearby, waiting for Shonen to tell him what he needed to do in order to complete the transfer.

Dusting off her hands, she motioned for X to enter the middle of the circle…

Without a word, X did as he was told…

Shonen glanced around to make sure no one was nearby, to either see what was about to transpire, or accidentally get in the middle of the energy wave, which, would cause a major problem to everyone involved….

"O.k. lets do this…" she whispered…

Swiftly, she brought her hands together, held them for a moment, and then closed her eyes…

"Please God… let this work"

Slowly, she dropped to her knees, and then placed her hands on the transmutation circle.

Instantly, it started to glow, the symbols and ancient writing started to light up as well as the glow became brighter….

…waves of energy started to emanate from X's body as the glow reached its peak, turning to a pure white light…

X began to moan in pain as he felt his alchemic energy being pulled from his body and transfer to Shonen, who in turn had entered the circle and accept the energy….

.. Her body slowly absorbed his energy…. Gaining back what she lost…

The light started to dim as his energy began to falter….

"No…I must…push… Harder…" he whispered as he threw his head back….

Shonen's body began to glow, returning her to her former self…. Turning the clock back on her life….

X took a deep breath, closed his eyes tighter and concentrated all his energy on Shonen…

Waves of energy flowed from his body… causing distortions in the air….

Shonen carefully opened one eye….

"X!" she called out. "That's enough… don't release all of it… I have what I need…. Please… Cut the bond…. Don't exhaust yourself…."

X continued to cry out in pain…

"I can't…. I don't know how to stop it….I…. I…" X tried to say, as he felt as if his body was about to be ripped apart… unable to no longer sustain such a drain on his body…

"X… please… stop…." she pleaded…

"….I…." X began to say, then finally, he felt his body weaken, his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed to the ground.

Slowly, the light faded…

…Shonen once again, opened her eyes as she dropped to her knees… then looked over to her brother…

"…X…" she whispered…

He didn't respond… his eyes remained transfixed on the sky… His breathing, remaining shallow…

Shonen dropped her head….

"…X…." she whispered again…

"……."

Shonen dug her nails into the ground, shaking her head in disbelief….

"Dammit X…. why?"


	19. the veils of time

**Spirit of the Maverick Hunter…**

**With the temporary loss of X from the front lines, a new organization of 'hunters' who refer to themselves as Red Alert, take the opportunity of the Maverick Hunters loss and resolve various maverick attacks that plague the city…**

…**by any means necessary….**

* * *

**Shonen grew very tired of the constant clean-up jobs her unit and the rest of the Maverick Hunters had to perform every time Red Alert responded to a random maverick attack that constantly plagued her city…**

…**that's right…. **

… **Her city….**

"**This is getting very, very tiring…. I'm almost at the limit with this bullshit…" Shonen growled as she surveyed the area, watching various hunters console or remove reploid and human civilians.**

"**..You know… Their playing with you…. They know that with X gone; they want to try to lure you out into the open so they can challenge you…. A winner takes all challenge…"**

**Shonen turned her eyes towards one of her unit members….**

"…**Commander…" he finished as he swallowed a lump in his throat.**

**Shonen released a small chuckle.**

"**Don't worry about respect…. That's the least of my worries…."**

"**Alia to Hunter Blade… please respond…"**

**Shonen released a deep sigh…**

"**Alia… I told you… you need to rest…. I'll be alright… you're pregnant, remember?"**

"**..I wish I could…. But, as we both know, I am the Elite 17th**** navigator…. And you need me more than you can know…. Child or no child…." Alia responded curtly.**

**Shonen scratched the back of her head…**

"**How many more reports do we have?"**

**Alia remained silent for a moment, causing Shonen to chew on her bottom lip….**

"**Sixteen….I'm sorry Commander…."**

**Wiping her hand across her face, Shonen looked up towards the sky….**

"…**.hell of a time for X to be in a forced system shutdown…." she deeply sighed, then contacted Zero….**

"**Z…. we got problems…."**

**Weapon fire filled the airwaves interrupting Shonen's transmission, quickly followed by Zero screaming into his headset….**

"**Yea… that's great… but I'm kind of having problems here on my end…. You're going to have to tell Alia to send other units… this load on us is getting to be too much…" Zero quickly responded…**

"**..I already heard… I'll try to do my best…" Alia quickly interjected….**

**Once again Shonen surveyed the area…**

"**..There's nothing more we can do here…. We're coming back home Alia…."**

"**Roger…." Alia responded….**

* * *

**Later that afternoon…. Shonen returned to the same place, where she pretty much spend a good deal of her free time…. X's apartment….**

**Unlocking the door, she made her way inside, and then quickly closed the door behind her….**

**Shonen's eyes panned left, then right….**

"**I got to get a life…." she moaned to herself…..**

**Shuffling her feet across the room, she made her way past X's bedroom and entered a small room containing X's recharge capsule… With, a pale, frozen looking X, lying inside…**

**Glancing at the monitor, she rolled her eyes over to X's capsule….**

"**..Damn fool….I told you to stop… but like everything… you can't make my life easy…." she whispered to herself, as she started up her sound system…**

"**Heh… I hope you like Gorillaz…" she smiled as she pressed play on her machine.**

_**(insert 'feel good-freeform five remix' here)**_

**Lighting a cigarette, Shonen read the current status on the monitor….**

"**..twenty percent…" she began as she glanced her eyes over to X. "fucking idiot…."**

**Nodding her head to the beat, Shonen reviewed the reports for the time she was not there… shaking her head in disgust….**

"**at this point, it's going to be the 23****rd**** century before he's even at fifty percent….' she continued to say, then once again turned her head towards X. "why, X?… why?…"**

**Shonen then turned her attention back to the screen…. Only to be distracted by the sound of a soft tapping on glass coming from….**

…**.X's capsule….**

**Slowly, she turned her head back towards the capsule…**

**..her eyes widened….**

**Looking back at her, his hand pressed against the glass… smiling gently….**

"**..hey…" he whispered, his voice sounding muffled through the glass…**

**Shonen made her way to the capsule, unsure of whether X was actually awake, or just the fact that her body was beyond tired, and it was nothing more that an illusion…**

…**.carefully, she placed her hand on the glass.**

"…**X?"**

**X blinked, letting her know, she wasn't dreaming…**

"**..how are you feeling little brother?" she asked in a soft whisper, as she wiped a tear from her eye…**

**Once again, X blinked as he slid his hand across the glass, closer to Shonen's, causing her to grip the glass as her eyes focused on his hand.**

**X opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, only releasing a slight gasp and a soft squeak….**

**Shonen gripped the glass stronger, as she shook her head….**

"**don't try to speak…. You're only at twenty percent; you need as much energy as you can get…. It's going to be a while until you're at fifty percent… then, you can talk as much as you want…o.k.?"**

**Carefully X nodded, and then glanced behind her, motioning towards the monitor.**

**Shonen looked behind her shoulder then turned back at X….**

"**what is it?"**

**X lowered his hand and made an opening motion at the lid of the capsule…**

**She looked down, and then once again looked back at the monitor…**

"**I don't know if I can open the capsule…. It might be dangerous…. Nothing would made me happier if I could hold you in my arms, but…I'm not sure if I could take that chance…. With the way my luck has been going… something bad might happen…" she spoke as she turned her attention from the monitor back to X.**

**X responded with another blink of his eyes followed by him tapping the glass… A little harder this time….**

**Shonen looked into his soft green eyes, and then smiled gently…**

"**I could never say no to you…. I just hope you're right about this…." she replied as she returned to the monitor, and initiated the release of the locks on the capsule lid.**

**Shonen held her breath and closed her eyes as she heard a soft hiss as the locks were released, allowing the lid to open.**

**Slowly, she opened one eye and looked towards the capsule.**

"**well… I haven't blown up yet… so… I guess everything's o.k.….. I hope…" she whispered to herself as she made her way back to the capsule.**

**X released a deep breath, blinked a few times, and then turning to Shonen.**

"**..well?"**

**X smiled once again as he reached out for her hand….**

**Shonen lifted up her hand and gripped his, lacing her fingers within it….**

"**..miss…me?" he weakly spoke…**

"…**X…" she scolded.**

**He was going to reply, but instead began to carefully lift himself up… Hissing in pain as he attempted to sit himself up….**

"**..hey… What are you doing? you're not strong enough… please…" Shonen began to say; only to have her voice muffled as X leaned in quickly, stealing a kiss…**

**Feeling herself caught up in the moment, Shonen grabbed the back of X's head gently, responding to the kiss, ultimately giving in to the sensation by sliding her tongue into his mouth, who, responded in kind.**

**Passionate kisses ensued, followed by hands, sliding across both bodies…. Soft moaning….**

"**this is wrong…. This is so wrong…. He should be recovering… we shouldn't be doing this…." Shonen's mind fought with her body…**

… **her body, on the other hand, refused to listen as she lifted herself into X's capsule…**

…**clothes began to be removed, eliminating the barrier between both bodies…**

…**soft moaning continued as X's hands slid down Shonen's body… focusing on the soft, warm area between her legs…**

"…**X…" she whispered as her body responded to his touch.**

**X released a soft chuckle as his fingers continued their assault, slowly entering her, thrusting into her body.**

**Her body pushed towards X, helping him get deeper inside…**

…**.X released a deep moan as Shonen responded in kind as she slid her hand up and down his shaft, then looked into his soft eyes….**

**He slowly nodded, as she readjusted herself… sliding him into her….**

**X released a sharp gasp, as she began to slid herself up and down on his shaft….**

**Grasping from behind… X began to control her body… pushing himself deeper and deeper into her….**

**Once again, she responded in kind as she grabbed his back and began to dig her nails into his skin… drawing her fingers up and down his back….**

**X's motions became faster and faster… deeper and deeper….**

…**both bodies moved as one…**

…**rhymically….**

**..as it was in the beginning….**

…**as it always shall be….**

…**for eternity….**

**X gave her his all as he released all that he was into Shonen… giving her his soul… as she did over ten years ago…..**

…**after what seemed like a life time…. Both bodies collapsed next to each other… **

…**..neither one pulling away from the other….**

…**united as one….**

**Once again… A soft beeping could be heard in the distance, as the capsule lid began to close…. Locking both within….**

**..neither body moved….**

…**..they didn't want the moment to end…. **

"… **don't leave me…." X whispered in his soft loving voice… as he tried to suppress a whisper….**

"…**never…"**


	20. bittersweet memories return

Spirit of the Maverick Hunter….

…_.Alarms ring throughout the halls, calling the Hunters to arms…_

…_. She opens her eyes, he responds in kind…._

…_. A caress of the cheek, a stolen kiss…_

…_.whispered promises of a hurried return…_

…_minutes pass…_

…_.hours…_

…_days…_

_Panic begins to set in…_

_Fear… sickness… overwhelming uneasiness…_

_Hallow voices fill his ears…_

…_realization begins to set in, destroying his world…._

…_unending sadness destroys his body…_

…_unending sorrow controls his life…_

_Broken promises shatters his heart…_

…_darkness takes over…_

…_the light fades from his eyes…_

…_his lips betray him…_

_His passion for peace…._

…_gone…._

_His world comes crashing down around him…._

…_cries of pain fall on deaf ears…_

_..He becomes blind to the death and destruction around him…._

…_.he no longer has any reason to fight…_

…_he no longer has any reason to defend…_

_..A tear slides his cheek… as he closes his eyes one last time…._

…_never to open again…_

"_..There's no reason… to live…."_


End file.
